La femme derrière:  3ième partie
by Haldomir
Summary: Un jeune Rohirrim apprendra à devenir un homme grâce à une elfe gitane. Mais pour Eomer, neveu du roi, rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de vivre une relation avec elle.  Ceci est l'histoire de Nuriel, l'elfe gitane, la femme derrière Eomer du Rohan.
1. 1   Prologue

La femme derrière… 3ième partie

Auteur : Haldomir

Classé : M

Déclaration : Tous les personnages féminins sont de ma propre création. Les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tolken.

Résumé : Un jeune Rohirrim apprendra à devenir un homme grâce à une gitane. Et pas n'importe quelle gitane, une elfe gitane. Malheureusement, les gitans ne sont pas des elfes comme les autres. Ils sont souvent exclus des autres communautés elfiques à cause de leur mode de vie particulier. Mais pour Eomer du Rohan, sa première rencontre avec les elfes fut une véritable révélation. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de vivre une relation avec une elfe. Ceci est l'histoire de Nuriel, l'elfe gitane, la femme derrière Eomer du Rohan.

1 - Prologue

La vision de Galadriel concernant des inconnus avait fait réfléchir la dame très sérieusement sur le rôle de ces personnes dans l'entourage des elfes. Elle savait que le magicien connaissait beaucoup de gens en terre du milieu, mais malheureusement, la présence de certains mortels ne semblait pas plaire à l'Istaris. C'est ce qui avait soulevé des questions chez la Dame. Elle avait rapidement compris qu'il n'était pas favorable à la présence de certains mortels. Surtout lorsqu'elle avait mentionné un Gondorien de la maison des Intendants. Il avait paru inquiet par ses paroles.

Lorsqu'elle était retournée dans son jardin pour consulter son miroir à nouveau, elle avait vu plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait. La présence d'un jeune cavalier de la marche lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce que sa présence dans sa vision avait comme lien avec les elfes. Puis, elle vit quelqu'un qu'elle ne croyait jamais revoir un jour. Farah, l'épouse du chef de clan des gitans. Cette femme elfe possédait un très grand pouvoir, mais ne s'en servait pas à pleine capacité. Elle avait suivi Gildor sans hésiter lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de le suivre à travers la terre du milieu. Elle l'aimait assez pour accepter n'importe quel genre de vie, pourvu qu'il soit avec elle.

Galadriel sourit à ce souvenir. Farah était destiné à une vie de nomade et elle semblait heureuse. Son miroir ne montrait pas Farah sans raison. De plus, la présence d'une femme elfe de sa communauté en compagnie du jeune cavalier du Rohan, l'intriguait plus que de raison. Elle ne connaissait que très peu ce jeune homme et cette femme elfe… Encore moins.

Mais ce qui surprit le plus Galadriel, fut le don inconnu qu'elle possédait. Un don qui pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Elle devait apprendre à le contrôler et surtout, choisir sagement ce qu'elle voulait en faire. Les gitans se rendaient souvent du côté d'Imladris durant la saison froide. Elle pourrait peut-être demander à Elrond de lui parler de cette femme. Il connaissait Gildor presque autant qu'elle. Selon ce qu'elle avait entrevu dans son miroir, cette gitane tenait entre ses mains la vie de plusieurs personnes. Mais pour le moment, c'était un mystère pour elle. Les Valars ne lui faisaient qu'entrevoir l'avenir possible de cette elfe et de ce jeune Rohirrim.

Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur eux, mais les images devinrent de plus en plus pâles pour disparaître totalement. Elle fit une grimace déçue et se retira à l'écart du bassin. Elle se mit à marcher de long en large de son jardin, et ce, pendant un long moment. Celeborn vint la rejoindre inquiet de son absence auprès de leurs invités.

- Vous me semblez perturber ma chère. Qu'est ce que votre miroir vous a révélé pour vous troubler à ce point? Demanda Celeborn.

- Rien d'inquiétant je vous assure. Mais la présence d'inconnue me porte à croire que nous aurons des liens quelconques avec certains mortels. J'ai vu beaucoup de combats, ce qui me porte à croire qu'une guerre aura lieu dans l'avenir. Il nous faudra redoubler de prudence et être en alerte à tout moment. Dit la Dame.

- Dans ce cas, je vais faire prévenir Haldir d'augmenter la surveillance aux frontières. Dit Celeborn.

Galadriel approuva sa décision et soupira lourdement. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle voyait des étrangers dans son miroir. Ce jeune Rohirrims entre autres devait avoir un rôle important dans l'avenir de son peuple pour qu'elle le voie dans son miroir. Il était si jeune et pourtant…

La présence de Farah dans sa vision du miroir lui permit de croire qu'elle serait en contact avec lui. Galadriel sourit en coin et décida de quitter son jardin. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Farah. C'était l'occasion d'en avoir et de lui demander ce qu'elle savait au sujet de ce jeune Rohirrims.


	2. 2 Les  gitans

2 - Les gitans

Eomer du Rohan faisait son apprentissage sous les ordres de Gamelin, chef des gardes de Medusel. Il était jeune, fougueux, imprudent selon son capitaine, mais il avait l'inexpérience de la jeunesse. Le roi Theoden avait demandé à son plus vaillant soldat de prendre son neveu sous son aile, de faire de lui un vrai soldat. Gamelin l'avait donc autorisé à le suivre afin qu'il se familiarise avec le travail des cavaliers de la marche.

Il avait de belles aptitudes et représentait l'avenir du Rohan. Son cousin Théodred, ne partageait pas ses ambitions se consacrant à l'art des combats corps à corps et à l'étude des lois de son peuple. Il était après tout l'héritier de la couronne du Rohan. Mais le jeune Eomer démontrait plus d'intérêt pour les armes et les affaires de la guerre que son cousin. Il était peut-être trop jeune pour envisager un poste élevé, mais il avait un bel avenir devant lui. Le roi fondait de grands espoirs pour lui. Et qui de mieux que Gamelin pour faire de lui non seulement un bon soldat, un excellent cavalier, mais un homme… un vrai.

Ce fut donc lors d'une sortie qu'Eomer du Rohan, fit sa première rencontre avec les elfes. Ils étaient sur la route d'Edoras de retour d'une tournée quand la compagnie de Gamelin croisa un groupe d'elfes gitan qui se rendait sur la route de Fondcomb. Gildor, le chef du clan, était heureux de revoir son ami de longue date. Gamelin lui dit avec bonne humeur :

- Bien le bonjour Gildor, il y a un bon moment que nous nous sommes vues. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre région? Demanda Gamelin le sourire aux lèvres tout en mettant pied-à-terre.

- Heureux de vous revoir aussi mon ami Gamelin. Je vois que vous revenez de tournée. Vous aimeriez vous joindre à nous un certain temps? Dit Gildor.

- C'est gentil à vous de nous l'offrir, j'avoue que ça me ferait plaisir de discuter avec vous un moment. Les chevaux ont besoin de repos et je pense que mes hommes apprécieraient cette pause. Dit Gamelin.

- Alors, restez, je vous invite vous et vos hommes. La rivière est tout près, vous pourriez demander à une de vos recrues de les faire boire. Ensuite, vous pourrez les installer avec les autres. Dit l'elfe en indiquant à Gamelin leur campement.

Gamelin sourit et d'un geste de la main, fit approcher Eomer en lui donnant ordre d'amener les chevaux à la rivière. Le jeune soldat salua son chef et entraîna les chevaux à la rivière. Il laissa les montures s'abreuver à leur guise et en profita pour se laver le visage et remplir sa gourde d'eau fraîche.

Puis soudain, il entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure et il leva les yeux pour détecter la provenance du son. Eomer se leva discrètement et se rendit à pas feutré vers un buisson. Il écarta les branches et figea sur place en voyant une femme elfe qui prenait son bain. Il eut du mal à respirer. Elle était absolument magnifique à ses yeux.

Il était fasciné par tant de beauté et ne put s'empêcher de la fixer avec intérêt. Il se rapprocha plus encore pour mieux la voir lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Son geste rapide lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba à la renverse. Il se retrouva dans la rivière tout près de la femme elfe. Cette dernière le regarda d'un air froid et lui dit :

- Est-ce que vous êtes assez près jeune homme? Ce que vous voyez vous plait-il? dit la femme elfe en plongeant son regard de feu dans ses yeux.

Eomer rougit de honte et plus encore lorsqu'il entendit le rire moqueur de son compagnon qui l'avait surpris à espionner la femme elfe. Il rugit en regardant son ami sévèrement. Il se retourna pour s'excuser, mais elle était tellement belle qu'il ne peut que la fixer intensément en ne se gênant pas pour la détailler de la tête au pied. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à son sans-gêne et sans avertissement, elle le saisit par le cou et le gifla brusquement. Elle lui dit avec colère :

- Espèce de voyeur… Allez-vous-en d'ici tout de suite, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous casse le cou. Dit-elle en serrant la pression de son cou avec force.

Eomer avait du mal à respirer et pour ne pas l'étouffer, elle le repoussa violemment. Elle replongea dans l'eau pour s'éloigner de lui. Le pauvre garçon se releva sans la quitter des yeux. Il regagna la rive en entendant encore le rire d'Aldor. Ce dernier lui dit alors en l'aidant à sortir de l'eau :

- Attends que le capitaine ne le sache. Tu seras la risée de tous. Dit son ami.

- Ferme là Aldor, ce n'est pas drôle. Dit Eomer en passant rapidement devant lui.

- Oh oui, c'est même très drôle. Dit-il en suivant Eomer.

Eomer grogna et saisit les rênes des chevaux afin de les ramener au campement. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la rivière et vit la gitane sortir du côté opposé. Elle leva elle aussi ses yeux sur lui et lui fit un sourire enjôleur tout en se couvrant d'une grande couverture. Eomer sentit son cœur battre follement et détourna le regard en rougissant. Il sentit aussi un pincement dans le bas de son ventre et il comprit que cette femme l'avait ensorcelé. Il sourit en pensant à elle et sut qu'il dormirait bien cette nuit. Qu'il dormirait bien pendant plusieurs nuits.


	3. 3  Le jeune Rohirrim

3- Le jeune Rohirrim

Nuriel terminait de ranger les derniers vêtements qui trainaient dans sa roulotte lorsque Farah la femme du chef vint la voir. Elle lui dit en entrant :

- Tu es prête pour le départ? Demanda la gitane.

- Oui, ça ne devrait pas être long. Il ne me reste que quelques petite choses à serrer dans le coffre et nous pourrons partir. Dit Nuriel en souriant à son amie.

- Nous devrions être aux frontières d'Imladris dans trois ou quatre jours, en espérant que Gildor ne s'attarde pas trop longtemps au prochain village. dit Farah en soupirant.

Nuriel fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

- Tu sembles bien pressé d'atteindre Fondcomb, mon amie. Que se passe t-il ? Des problèmes à prévoir en route?

- Pas que je sâche, mais tu connais Gildor. Il sait flairer les bonnes affaires et les hommes du Rohan lui ont fait miroiter la possibilité de faire des échanges intéressant au prochain village. Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas résister à s'informer de ce qu'il peut en tirer. Dit Farah déçus.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, il a toujours faite de bonnes affaires avec les hommes. Dit Nuriel.

- Justement, il fait de trop bonnes affaires avec eut. Bientôt, nous serons à court de monture. Il a vendus ma jument et tu sais en retour de quoi? Tu ne devineras jamais…

- Laisse moi deviner… une caisse de vin? Dit Nuriel en riant.

- Non… trois. Nous devons nous arrêter à Médusel au retour pour en prendre possession. Je me demande quand nous irons nous installer en montagne ensuite. Dit Farah avec colère.

Nuriel sourit tout en secouant la tête négativement. Elle connaissait les goûts de Gildor pour le vin et selon lui, celui du Rohan était une bonne monnaie d'échange pour autre chose. Elle baissa les yeux et eu un sourire en coin. En allant à Médusel, elle avait de bonne chance de revoir le jeune Rohirrim qu'elle avait vue à la rivière lors de son bain. Elle demanda à Farah :

- Alors, ça veut dire que nous irons à Edoras? Nous verrons sans doute le groupe de Rohirrim qui est venus dernièrement? Demanda Nuriel intéressé.

- C'est ce que prévoit faire Gildor. C'est le capitaine des hommes qui doit lui remettre les caisses de vin. C'est à cet endroit qu'il doit faire l'échange… Pourquoi cette question? Aurais-tu vue quelqu'un d'interessant parmi eux? Demanda Farah malicieusement.

- Ça se pourrait… dit Nuriel en souriant moqueusement sans vraiment la regarder.

Farah lui fit un large sourire et saisit son bras en lui disant avec empressement :

- Tu as vue un homme qui te plait parmi eux? Allons Nuriel… raconte moi… Qui est-il? Un des soldats? Un officier? Tu vas parler à la fin? Ne me fais pas attendre… dit Farah avec excitation.

- J'ignore qui il est ou quel est son nom, mais c'est un jeune garde tout à fait mignon. J'aurais aimé savoir son nom, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Et puis, je ne voulais surtout pas m'imposer après ce qui s'est passé. Dit Nuriel en bouclant ses sacs solidement dans la roulotte.

Farah la regarda avec surprise. Elle avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé à la rivière alors qu'un jeune cavalier y menait les chevaux pour boire. Jamais Nuriel ne se laissait intimidé par qui que ce soit, pourquoi alors rougir autant? Elle ne put résister à lui en faire la remarque et lui dit :

- Mais depuis quand tu ne t'imposes pas devant ce que tu veux? Ce n'est pas ton genre de te retenir comme ça! C'est surement un beau garçon pour que tu rougisses comme ça… Ne t'en fais pas, nous finirons bien par savoir qui il est. Dit Farah en lui tendant son châle pour l'inciter à sortir.

- J'avoue que j'aimerais bien le revoir. C'est vraiment un jeune homme charmant… je le trouve très mignon. Dit encore Nuriel en jouant les timides.

- Ne désespère pas. Gildor pourra surement se renseigner sur lui… allons vient! C'est l'heure du départ. Gildor n'attend plus que nous pour donner le signal. Dit Farah en sortant de la roulotte.

Nuriel approuva de la tête et termina de ranger les quelques objets qui risquaient de se briser durant le voyage. Elle savait que Farah ferait tout en son pouvoir pour trouver ce bel inconnu pour elle. Elle était du genre très déterminé. Elle ferait des recherches tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne connaitrait pas le nom du jeune garde qui avait atirer son regard. Nuriel secoua la tête négativement et eu une pensée pour le jeune Rohirrim. Malgré sa colère en le voyant près d'elle dans la rivière, elle avait été sous le charme de ce jeune soldat par son audace, son innocence et ses magnifiques yeux couleur du ciel. Elle soupira lourdement et sortie à son tour de la roulotte.

Elle referma la porte à double tour et monta à l'avant de la roulotte pour saisir les rennes de sa monture. Elle fit signe au chef de clan qu'elle était prête et Gildor donna le signal du départ. Nuriel savait qu'ils en avaient pour plusieurs jours avant d'atteindre leur destination pour ensuite revenir vers Edoras après un court séjour à Imladris. Nuriel sourit en coin et se dit que malgré l'attente, elle serait heureuse de revoir le jeune homme.


	4. 4 Visite à Edoras

4 - Visite à Edoras.

Après plusieurs semaines de visite chez les elfes de Fondcomb et un retour plus lent que d'habitudes, Gildor et son clan se rendirent à Edoras pour finaliser la transaction faite avec Gamelin. Ce fut Hamas qui accueillit les gitans et leur permis de s'installer un peu en retrait de la cité. La curiosité attira un bon nombre d'habitants, ce qui permit aux gitans d'étaler leurs bijoux et produit pour faire des affaires. Farah avait profité de l'occasion pour sortir sa table de travail afin de lire l'avenir dans les mains des dames de la cour.

Nuriel n'aimait pas beaucoup leurs visites dans les cités d'hommes. À chacune de ses occasions, elle se faisait discrète. Elle n'appréciait pas leurs attitudes curieuses envers son peuple. Parfois, elle devait intervenir auprès de certains hommes trop entreprenants. Nuriel était une elfe d'une très grande beauté et elle faisait souvent l'objet d'attention dont elle n'avait aucune envie. Elle savait qu'ils en auraient pour quelques jours et elle préféra rester dans sa roulotte à coudre ou préparer des portions dont elle avait le secret. Mais après deux jours, elle sortit de sa cachette et se risqua à faire un tour dans la cité. Gamelin les avait invités à visiter Edoras et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

C'est en se baladant dans les rues de la cité qu'elle revit le jeune garde qu'elle avait surpris à l'espionner lors de leur arrêt à leur campement quelques semaines plutôt. Elle s'était rendu jusqu'aux écuries du roi et c'est à ce moment qu'elle le vit. Elle sourit en le voyant s'occuper d'un cheval avec attention. Elle ne put résister à faire comme lui et sans se gêner, elle l'examina de la tête au pied sans se cacher. Il avait un physique intéressant et une bonne constitution. Elle sourit en coin et secoua la tête négativement. Elle devait chasser ce genre de pensée de sa tête. Mais soudain, l'animal commença à s'énerver. Ce qui fit froncer les yeux de Nuriel. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour s'attirer la colère de la bête!...

Eomer eut du mal à tranquilliser sa monture et Nuriel n'eut d'autre choix que d'intervenir. Elle connaissait les chevaux aussi bien que lui et sans hésiter, elle s'approcha de lui et prononça quelques paroles apaisantes en elfique. En quelques secondes, la bête se tranquillisa et reprit son calme. Eomer se retourna pour voir qui parlait ainsi à son cheval et crut son souffle lui manquer en reconnaissant la femme elfe. Il recula pour la regarder avec surprise et lui céda le passage afin qu'elle caresse la robe de l'animal avec douceur. Il était subjugué par elle et la laissa faire. Elle était encore plus belle à ses yeux que dans son souvenir. Il sortit de son rêve éveillé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait posé une question.

- Je… qu'est-ce que vous dites?... Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas…

- Vous n'avez rien écouté du tout vous voulez dire…. Je vous ai demandé si votre cheval faisait souvent le difficile.

- Hum!... Non… pas souvent, je dirais même pas du tout…dit Eomer en reprenant les rênes de la monture pour le repousser dans son enclos.

- Alors, je pense qu'il voulait attirer l'attention de quelqu'un… C'est une belle bête que vous avez. Prenez-en grand soin, il vous sera reconnaissant et vous le rendra bien. Dit-elle toujours en caressant le museau de l'animal.

Eomer était tellement surpris par sa présence qu'il se sentait intimidé par elle. Il la fixait intensément et ne savait quoi lui dire. Nuriel ne le regardait pas, mais sentait son regard sur elle. Elle sourit moqueusement et avant qu'il ne pose la question qui brûlait ses lèvres, elle lui dit :

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Vous aimez dévisager les gens de façon embarrassante. Ce n'est pas très poli ce que vous faites. Dit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder avec un sourire qui fit rougir le jeune homme violemment.

Eomer baissa les yeux et se mit à bouger nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. Nuriel ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui dit pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Allons, jeune homme, ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me dévisager comme ça et vous ne serez pas le dernier non plus. C'est dans la nature des hommes de faire ça. Ce n'est pas très discret, mais…

- Vous avez raison, et ce n'est pas digne d'un gentilhomme ou d'un cavalier de la marche. Dit Eomer timidement.

- Mais vous êtes très jeune et c'est excusable. Vous n'avez pas l'expérience de vos aînées. Vous êtes curieux comme tous les mortels. Dit Nuriel en riant.

Eomer se sentit insulté et releva la tête fièrement et lui dit avec une certaine arrogance qui fit sourire plus encore la femme elfe :

- Ne vous en déplaise Milady, je suis en voie d'obtenir un grade plus élevé et j'envisage de devenir Maréchal dans quelques années…

Nuriel l'écoutait avec amusement et dut admettre que ce jeune homme avait du caractère. Elle pouvait déjà dire qu'il serait un excellent soldat s'il continuait à apprendre à contrôler ses émotions. Elle voyait bien qu'il aurait bien voulu en dire plus, mais à son attitude, il avait reçu une éducation ferme et solide. Elle le trouvait encore plus mignon que précédemment et pour ne pas attiser sa colère plus encore, elle lui dit en baisant les yeux avec humilité :

- Désolé de vous avoir insulté dans ce cas, mais ne sachant pas votre nom, il est difficile pour moi de savoir à qui je m'adresse. Dit-elle en s'inclinant maladroitement devant lui.

Eomer sursauta à la politesse de ses paroles et plus calmement, il dit à Nuriel avec fermeté :

- Je suis Eomer, fils d'Eomund et neveu du roi Theoden. Je suis présentement en apprentissage avec les cavaliers de la marche et bientôt je serai Capitaine des armées du roi. Dit-il fièrement.

Nuriel trouvait charmant son semblant d'autorité et sans l'embarrasser davantage elle lui dit avec humilité :

- Veuillez me pardonner dans ce cas, j'ignorais qui vous étiez… Je suis Nuriel de la communauté des gitans sous la protection de Gildor. Dit-elle en le saluant avec le respect dû à son rang.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, gente Dame. Dit Eomer en prenant sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres tout en la gardant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Comment dois-je m'adresser à vous dans ce cas? Demanda Nuriel avec un léger rire dans la voix.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Eomer pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas encore assez important ici pour mériter plus de respect. Dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme.

Nuriel sourit à son tour et se sentit rougir légèrement. Il était vraiment charmant quand il souriait. Elle décida donc de l'inviter à se joindre à elle pour une visite du campement des gitans. Eomer ne put résister à la suivre et même si le roi le réprimandait, il n'en avait cure, pourvu qu'il pouvait passer quelque temps avec elle.

Eomer rangea ses affaires et suivit Nuriel jusqu'au campement des gitans. Pour lui, c'était le début d'une aventure extraordinaire et sûrement des plus enrichissantes. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'il avait plus que raison.

Seulement, lorsqu'il suivit la gitane vers la sortie de la ville, il ignorait qu'il était observé. Une jeune femme le regardait partir et fronça les sourcils inquiets. Elle ne pouvait laisser le jeune homme gâcher sa vie avec une fille de rien. Il serait un jour une personnalité reconnue en Rohan. Elle devait mettre un frein à cette histoire au plus vite.


	5. 5 L'avenir d'Eomer

5 - L'avenir d'Eomer

Les elfes restèrent plusieurs semaines à Edoras au grand désespoir de Farah. Gildor faisait des affaires d'or et retardait leur départ pour les montagnes. Il envisageait de revenir à Edoras l'année suivante si le roi le lui permettait. Ce dernier trouvait l'idée excellente et autorisa les gitans à les visiter à nouveau dans l'avenir.

Eomer fut très satisfait de cette bonne nouvelle, car il pourrait revoir Nuriel l'année suivante. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec la gitane, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Eowyn sa jeune sœur qui voyait d'un mauvais œil sa relation avec cette femme. Hamas, un des capitaines de l'armée du roi s'amusait de la voir jouer à la mère avec lui et ne put retenir une remarque.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour lui Lady Eowyn. Il est assez grand pour savoir quoi faire. Il a besoin de distraction comme tout le monde vous ne pensez pas? Dit Hamas.

- Peut-être avez-vous raison, mais je connais mon frère mieux que vous et à son attitude, il commence à prendre cette relation beaucoup trop au sérieux. Dit Eowyn.

- Il sait jusqu'où il peut aller, Milady. S'il va trop loin, je me charge de le ramener dans le droit chemin. Dit Hamas pour la rassurer.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que quelqu'un lui dise de faire attention. Il ne m'écoutera pas si je lui dis. À son air, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit peut-être même trop tard pour le détourner de son obsession à cette femme. Dit Eowyn froidement.

- Votre oncle le roi ne semble pas s'en formaliser lui. Dit encore Hamas.

- Il l'encourage justement. C'est indécent de sa part. Je n'ai rien contre les gitans, mais…

- Mais ils ne sont pas ce que vous appelez des gens recommandables pour votre frère. Dit Hamas moqueusement.

Eowyn soupira lourdement et rougit légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère en souffre. Eomer est un homme de passion et lorsqu'il s'engage dans quelque chose, il y met tout son cœur. Cette femme est une elfe, donc, il n'y a aucun avenir pour un homme comme lui et une elfe comme elle. Trop de choses les séparaient et Eomer semblait avoir oublié ce détail très important. Hamas avait une tout autre opinion sur le sujet et sourit à Eowyn en lui disant calmement.

- Ne vous en faites pas Lady Eowyn. Il n'est pas sans savoir que rien ne peut lui arriver de bon avec ce genre de femme. Ils vont quitter Edoras bientôt et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il l'oubliera et reprendra sa vie comme avant. Ajouta Hamas avec bonne humeur.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous croire Hamas, mais moi, j'ai des doutes… Mais si vous dites que tout devrait se replacer après leur départ, alors je vous fais confiance. Ajouta Eowyn plus ou moins rassuré avant de le quitter pour retourner au palais d'Or de Medusel.

Hamas sourit en la regardant partir et se promis d'en glisser un mot à Gamelin pour rassurer la nièce du roi. Il se rendit donc au campement des gitans pour assister à une représentation spécial. Gildor avait invité le roi et sa cour à un banquet afin de remercier les Rohirrims pour leur hospitalité.

Ce fut pendant ce banquet que Farah fit une découverte incroyable. Elle avait remarqué l'intérêt du jeune Rohirrim pour Nuriel et sentait qu'ils étaient prêts à passer à l'étape suivante de leur relation. Le neveu du roi avait besoin d'encouragement et elle décida de pousser la chance un peu et d'influencer le destin de Nuriel et du jeune homme. Elle attendit que Nuriel s'éloigne de lui pour s'approcher de lui et saisir son bras afin de l'entrainer à la table du buffet. Elle déposa une assiette dans une main et se saisit l'autre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et sourit en voyant dans les lignes de sa main un avenir très prometteur.

- Vous êtes un jeune soldat très doué Seigneur Eomer. Vous avez un talent certain pour les armes. Je vois un très brillant avenir dans votre armée. Dit-elle en voyant Eomer froncer les sourcils intrigués.

Eomer n'avait jamais beaucoup cru aux prédictions des sorciers ou des diseuses de bonne aventure. Il tenta de retirer sa main, mais Farah la retint fermement. Pour ne pas perdre l'attention du jeune homme, elle ajouta avec empressement :

- Je vois aussi que vous serez à la tête d'une grande armée, peut-être toutes les armées du Rohan et ce, dans un avenir rapprocher. Dit-elle en souriant, mais avec une certaine crainte.

Eomer la regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Et pour ne pas paraître trop intéressé, il lui dit le sourire aux lèvres :

- C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde Lady Farah. Vous pourrez demander à tous mes compagnons d'armes, je vise haut et le poste de Maréchal est ce que je veux. Ils pourront tous vous le confirmer, ce n'est pas un secret pour personne. Dit Eomer avec une certaine arrogance.

Farah lui fit un sourire en coin et regarda à nouveau sa main. Cette fois, elle fronça les sourcils et vit quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter, mais chose certaine, ce jeune homme aurait des responsabilités très importantes dans l'avenir. Son air ne passa pas inaperçu pour Eomer et il s'empressa de lui demander :

- Vous avez vu quelque chose de désagréable dans ma main?

Farah secoua la tête négativement et lui dit en traçant une ligne du doigt dans sa paume avec fermeté :

- Vous aurez une longue vie, jeune Seigneur, vous vivrez très longtemps et vous aurez une belle famille. Mais pour obtenir la main de votre âme sœur, il vous faudra être tenace, car la Dame que vous convoiterez ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Dit Farah en le regardant amusé par sa découverte.

- Je suis un homme très déterminé et très patient. C'est ce qui fait de moi un très bon soldat…

- En amour comme à la guerre, il faut savoir profiter des occasions. Mais il faudra être très persuasif pour gagner le cœur de cette Dame. Croyez-moi, vous serez mis à l'épreuve plus d'une fois. Dit Farah avec un peu plus de sérieux.

Nuriel revint au même moment et soupira découragé. Elle prit le bras d'Eomer et dit à Farah sévèrement sans méchanceté. :

- Farah!... Laisse-le tranquille un peu. Tu lui fais miroiter des choses qui sont impossibles à prédire… Venez Eomer, allons danser… si vous continuez à l'écouter, vous allez finir Roi du Rohan. Dit Nuriel en entrainant le jeune homme loin de son amie.

Farah se mit à rire et les encouragea à se rendre sur la piste de danse. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir, mais vit du coin de l'œil son époux qui venait vers elle. Ce dernier voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une fois près d'elle, il lui demanda :

- Tu as vu quelque chose dans les lignes de la main du jeune prétendant de Nuriel?

- J'ai vu beaucoup plus que je ne lui ai dit. Il aura une période difficile à un certain moment de sa vie, mais il vivra assez vieux pour connaître des jours heureux. Seulement, ce jeune homme n'est pas un simple mortel comme il le prétend. J'ai vu beaucoup d'épreuves et de tourments autour de lui. Il devra passer par là s'il veut connaître la gloire et le succès. Il sera respecté de son peuple, très respecté. Dit elle en soupirant tristement.

- Mais c'est très bien!... Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant dans ce cas? Demanda Gildor confus.

- Ce que j'ai vu dans la main de ce jeune homme, je l'ai vue aussi dans la main de Nuriel. Il y a de fortes chances que ce garçon soit le destin de Nuriel…

- Mais c'est ce que tu lui as dit il y a longtemps, non? Elle vivrait une vie de reine…

- Justement Gildor, je lui ai parlé d'une vie d'aisance et de richesse… et si j'ai bien interprété ce que j'ai vu dans la main de ce jeune Rohirrim… il sera parmi les hauts dirigeants de son peuple. Dit-elle avec crainte.

- Tu veux dire que… demanda Gildor intrigué.

- J'ai vu une couronne sur sa tête… Dit Farah.

La réaction de Gildor fut instantanée. D'un seul élan, il se retourna pour regarder le Roi Theoden et sentit alors la mort l'entourer. Si ce jeune homme devenait roi, c'est que quelque chose de terrible frapperait le roi et sa descendance.


	6. 6 Une vérité qui fait mal

6 – Une vérité qui fait mal

Quelques jours plus tard, Gildor annonçait à sa troupe qu'ils quitteraient Edoras pour les montagnes dans les jours à venir. Ce fut avec tristesse que la majorité des gitans entreprirent de faire leurs bagages. Farah était soulagé de sa décision et se préparait rapidement au départ. Elle savait que son amie s'était prise d'affection pour le jeune Rohirrim et craignait une peine énorme pour elle. Gildor de son côté, ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa protégée. Il la savait intelligente et connaissait les limites permises. Par contre, il était d'accord avec sa femme, il était évident qu'elle devait savoir ce que l'avenir réservait à son coup de cœur.

Ce fut un choc pour Nuriel lorsque Farah lui fit mention de ce qu'elle avait vu dans les lignes de la main d'Eomer. Nuriel était abasourdie par ses paroles et avait du mal à le croire. Elle dit à Farah le cœur gros :

- Tu es certaine de ce que tu dis? Tu es sur que tu ne confonds pas avec son Cousin, le jeune prince… demanda Nuriel.

- Non, Nuriel, je ne me suis pas trompé et je ne lui ai pas menti non plus. J'ai vu la marque de la royauté dans sa main. Il portera la couronne du Rohan un jour. J'ignore quand, mais ce sera dans l'avenir. Dit Farah tristement en voyant le regard déçu de son amie.

Gildor assistait à l'entretien et lui aussi était triste pour elle. Pour la première fois depuis que Nuriel avait joint sa communauté, il voyait un côté plus sensible d'elle. Nuriel avait toujours eu du caractère et maintenant, elle montrait un côté d'elle différent. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui sourit de façon rassurante. À son air, il était certain qu'elle avait du mal à le croire. Et ce fut plus clair pour lui lorsqu'elle dit :

- Mais comment est-ce possible? Le seul moyen pour lui de devenir roi, c'est que le Roi Theoden meurt et que son fils Theodred subisse le même sort. Nous sommes en temps de paix et rien n'indique qu'il y a un complot pour éliminer la famille royale. Non… j'ai du mal à croire, ce qu tu me dis. Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer pour que…

- Une guerre peut-être? Dit alors Gildor

Nuriel leva les yeux sur lui avec surprise. Comment pourrait-il y avoir une guerre… Nuriel regarda Farah qui avait baissé les yeux. Il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Gildor. Elle savait que certains villages d'hommes étaient aux prises avec des attaques de gobelins, mais c'était des cas isolés. Elle dit alors à Farah tout en secouant la tête négativement :

- C'est impossible… il ne peut pas y avoir… Mais nous l'aurions senti… Farah, tu l'aurais sentie toi… et toi Gildor…. Dit Nuriel désespéré.

Farah soupira lourdement et n'avait d'autre choix que de lui raconter ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet.

- Lorsque j'ai regardé dans la main du jeune soldat, j'ai vu qu'il aurait un brillant avenir devant lui, mais j'ai aussi vu qu'il vivrait beaucoup d'épreuves. J'ai vu qu'il serait à la tête d'une grande armée et qu'il voyagerait partout en terre du milieu… J'ai vu beaucoup de morts autour de lui Nuriel, et tout me porte à croire qu'une guerre est à prévoir. Dit Farah en regardant la jeune femme tristement.

Nuriel était tellement surprise qu'elle ne put rester sur ses deux jambes. Elle s'écrasa sur le premier siège qu'elle vit et soupira lourdement, découragé par les nouvelles que lui donnait Farah. Elle sentit son cœur lui faire mal et elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Gildor lui fit un sourire compréhensif et dit à la jeune femme :

- Tu sais que rien n'arrive pour rien. N'oublie pas que tu as un rôle à jouer sur cette terre. J'ignore quand tu dois accomplir cette mission, mais chose certaine, nous ne te laisserons pas tombé. C'est difficile, je comprends, mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Dit le chef du clan.

- Je sais et vous avez raison tous les deux. Je ne peux pas donner mon cœur à un mortel et de plus, ce serait incorrect de lui donner espoir surtout avec le genre de destin qu'il va vivre. Dit Nuriel un tremblement dans la voix.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé ma chérie de te causer autant de peine, mais tu étais en droit de connaître la vérité. Ce jeune homme règnera sur le Rohan un jour. Son peuple n'acceptera jamais une femme sans nom comme reine et encore moins une elfe. Je regrette Nuriel, il te faudra tourner ton regard autre part pour trouver ton âme sœur. Dit Farah.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça… Ce serait trop difficile d'oublier… Mais je ferai pour le mieux dans les circonstances. Merci de m'avoir prévenue… j'agirai en conséquence…

Nuriel se leva de sa place et Gildor sentait tout le chagrin qu'elle avait dans son cœur. Il soupira et fit un air à Farah. Cette dernière le regarda et il comprit que la jeune femme avait besoin de temps. Il dit alors à Nuriel :

- J'avais prévu partir dans deux jours, mais vu les circonstances, je vais retarder le départ d'une journée. Tu auras amplement le temps de lui faire tes adieux. Dit Gildor avec compassion.

Nuriel lui sourit et accepta l'offre du chef de clan. Elle quitta la roulotte de Farah et retourna chez elle, le cœur en miette et les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas voulu en dire trop devant Farah et Gildor, mais pour elle, il était déjà trop tard. Elle s'était aventurée trop loin avec Eomer pour faire marche arrière. Elle planifia le temps qu'il lui restait pour offrir à Eomer une dernière soirée mémorable pour tous les deux. Après, elle laisserait les Valars la guider vers son destin. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas de guerre.


	7. 7 Une nuit inoubliable

7- Une nuit inoubliable

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent le banquet, Nuriel et Eomer passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble, mais rarement ils étaient seuls. Ce fut donc la veille du départ que le neveu du roi amena Nuriel dans un endroit ou il savait qu'ils seraient tranquilles, sans personne pour les espionner ou les déranger. Il l'entraîna dans les montagnes et plus précisément dans une ancienne tour d'observation.

Une fois à destination, Nuriel ne put qu'admirer la splendide vue de la vallée et de la cité au loin. Elle sourit à l'image féerique qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas la forêt d'Imladris, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose d'attirant dans ce qu'elle voyait.

- C'est vraiment très beau comme paysage Eomer. La vue est reposante, c'est magnifique… Vous venez souvent ici? Demanda Nuriel

- Quand j'ai besoin de solitude, oui. Mais moins maintenant. Mon poste parmi les cavaliers de la marche ne me donne plus cette possibilité. Cette tour servait à voir venir l'ennemi autrefois, mais aujourd'hui… lui dit Eomer en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Elle ne sert plus depuis longtemps? Demanda à nouveau Nuriel.

- Depuis qu'il n'y a plus de guerre... J'imagine qu'un jour elle servira à nouveau. Dit Eomer en lui souriant en coin

Nuriel fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte qu'il était inquiet. Craignait-il quelque chose dans l'avenir? Elle s'approcha de lui et remarqua son air triste. Eomer avait amené un panier de provisions et pour ne pas lui montrer son chagrin, il remplit un verre de vin qu'il tendit à Nuriel. Elle sentait de la tristesse dans son cœur et lui demanda avec douceur :

- Je vous trouve bien triste Seigneur Eomer. Que vous arrive-t-il? Demanda-t-elle.

Eomer prit une profonde respiration et s'installa à la table près de la fenêtre. Il regardait son verre et lui dit sans la regarder :

- Vous allez nous quitter demain et j'ai le cœur lourd de vous voir partir. Dit Eomer.

Nuriel sourit et s'agenouilla devant lui et dit sur un ton sensuel :

- Mais je reviendrai l'an prochain. Gildor a été autorisé à revenir par votre roi. Nous nous reverrons à ce moment. Dit Nuriel pour l'encourager.

Eomer sourit légèrement, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui rendre son sourire. Elle se releva et déposa son verre de vin sur la table. Elle fit de même avec le sien et prit sa main pour l'attirer jusqu'au lit qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Elle le fit s'asseoir et prit place en face de lui sur une chaise et lui dit :

- Ne soyez pas triste Eomer. Le temps sera long avant mon retour ici, mais nos retrouvailles ne seront que plus agréables. J'ai un moyen infaillible de vous rendre cette séparation plus acceptable. Dit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes

Eomer était tellement surpris par ce qu'elle faisait qu'il ne dit rien et laissa Nuriel s'occuper de son cœur blessé. Cette dernière lui sourit tendrement et lui dit :

- Maintenant, fermez les yeux et imaginez dans votre esprit ce qui vous ferait le plus plaisir. Imaginez-vous ce que vous aimeriez vivre le plus en ce moment. Voyez dans votre esprit le souvenir le plus cher à votre cœur. Un souvenir qui nous concerne tous les deux. Dit-elle en s'imaginant facilement ce qu'il pouvait voir dans son esprit.

Eomer gardait les yeux fermés et sourit en coin au souvenir de leur première rencontre. Il l'avait vue se baigner dans la rivière. Il se souvint que ce soir là, il avait rêvé d'elle et de son corps nu collé au sien. De caresses et de baisers qu'ils échangeaient dans la passion et le désir. Il se sentit frémir et trembla légèrement.

Nuriel n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour savoir ce qu'il avait imaginé dans son esprit. Elle profita de l'occasion pour le repousser sur le lit et effleurer sa bouche de ses lèvres douces. Elle lui dit alors :

- Je sais ce que votre cœur désir Eomer, car j'ai le même désir que vous. Je peux faire de votre désir une réalité… si vous le voulez, bien entendu. Dit-elle sensuellement.

Eomer avait ouvert les yeux grands à ses paroles et ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il fit pivoter Nuriel sur le lit pour se retrouver sur elle. Il lui dit alors :

- Ne me provoquez Nuriel, je ne me sens pas très patient quand je suis avec vous. Dit-il en plongeant son regard brillant d'excitation dans les yeux de Nuriel

Nuriel rugi en sentant ses hanches se presse contre elle. Eomer comprit qu'elle était prête à plus encore et d'un mouvement rapide, il lui retira sa robe exposant un corps parfait. Il grogna à son tour devant tant de beauté.

- Tu es tellement belle, tellement parfaite. Tu es tout simplement magnifique. Dit-il avec admiration.

Nuriel rougit de plaisir et lui sourit amoureusement. Eomer savait qu'il ne serait pas patient et embrassa la jeune femme avec passion tout en caressant de ses mains le corps brûlant de Nuriel. C'était un moment merveilleux pour les deux amants et sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait, ils échangèrent baisers et caresses jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent prêts à aller plus loin.

Nuriel s'amusait de l'impatience du jeune homme, mais ce fut une expérience des plus révélatrices pour elle. Elle avait aimé beaucoup dans sa longue vie, mais jamais elle n'avait connu un moment aussi agréable. Ils n'en étaient qu'au préliminaire et déjà elle anticipait la suite. Et elle n'eut aucun regret, car ce fut des plus extraordinaires. Elle était prête à beaucoup pour rendre ce moment inoubliable pour lui. Elle savait qu'au matin, elle ne serait plus dans ses bras.

Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit sans vraiment s'arrêter et ce fut un peu avant le lever du jour qu'Eomer s'endormit fatigué et épuisé par leurs ébats passionnés. Nuriel le regarda dormir un très long moment et ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle voulait incruster dans mémoire le doux visage de son aimé et se rappeler ces instants délicieux passés en sa compagnie.

Elle voyait le ciel s'éclaircir et se leva silencieusement comme seuls les elfes peuvent le faire. Elle enfila ses vêtements et rapidement se faufila hors du refuge qui avait abrité leur amour. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'homme qu'elle avait aimé l'espace d'une nuit et dit doucement un sanglot dans la voix :

- Au revoir Eomer, j'espère te revoir l'an prochain je ne t'oublierai pas de sitôt mon beau dresseur de chevaux. Dit-elle avant de le quitter pour de bon.

Elle chevaucha jusqu'au campement des gitans qui était en pleine activité. Elle se rendit directement à sa roulotte ou elle put voir Farah qui l'attendait. Cette dernière comprit que la séparation avait été difficile et qu'elle aurait besoin de sa présence pour la soutenir dans les prochaines semaines. Nuriel mit pied-à-terre et dit à son amie avec fermeté :

- Tu peux dire à Gildor que je suis prête au départ. Dit Nuriel tristement.

- Nous pouvons attendre un peu si tu veux…

- Non Farah, plus vite nous partirons et mieux ce sera pour moi. Je ne veux pas m'éterniser ici. Dit-elle un peu brusquement pour cacher sa peine.

Farah ne répondit pas, mais lui ouvrit les bras. Ce ne fut pas long que Nuriel s'y blottit et laissa sa peine inonder l'épaule de son amie. L'épouse de Gildor la berça doucement et lui dit :

- Est-ce que ça ira?... Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- Non, ça ira… ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je vais me ressaisir ne t'en fait pas… Je vais le revoir l'an prochain et je verrai alors comment il se comporte. Dit Nuriel en lui souriant tristement.

Farah lui sourit en retour, mais elle n'était pas convaincue que la jeune elfe soit aussi timide avec lui maintenant. Elle risquait plus de peine qu'autre chose. Malgré ses avertissements, Nuriel ne semblait pas vouloir oublier le jeune cavalier du Rohan. Elle espérait que le temps arrangerait les choses pour elle comme pour lui.


	8. 8 Le destin de Nuriel

8 - Le destin de Nuriel

Il était de tradition que les gitans s'arrêtent à Fondcomb avant de se rendre dans les montagnes pour l'hiver.

Chaque année, la communauté de Gildor passait plusieurs jours dans les bois environnant Imladris permettant aux habitants de faire des échanges de marchandises et d'assister à leur prestation en l'honneur de la nature. C'était toujours avec joie qu'Elrond de Fondcomb les accueillait chez lui. Mais depuis quelques années, la présence des orcs rendait la visite des gitans moins agréable et la population hésitait à sortir de la cité pour les visiter. Dès que le Seigneur d'Imladris se présentait au campement des gitans, le peuple de Fondcomb sortait de chez eux pour faire comme leur Seigneur.

Elrond aimait voir son peuple vivre un moment de détente et la visite des gitans tombait à point à chaque année. La paix en terre du milieu était menacée par la présence d'un ennemi qui grandissait de plus en plus et inquiétait tout le monde. Le conseil qui avait eu lieux à Caras Galladhon ne fut pas inutile et le Seigneur d'Imladris avait prit très au sérieux les avertissements de Galadriel. Elrond sentait le changement s'opérer autour de lui et l'ennemi n'était pas étranger à la situation. Ce qui se passait en terre du milieu toucherait tous les peuples, quel qu'il soit. Les hommes comme les elfes seraient les victimes des attaques répétées d'un ennemi commun. Déjà l'appel de la mer avait frappé les habitants de sa cité et beaucoup quittaient déjà pour les Havres gris.

Elrond se sentit frissonner à la seule idée de revivre une autre guerre. Mais pour l'instant, il profitait de ce moment de détente pour se changer les idées. Il souriait discrètement à la bonne humeur de ces elfes qui ne se souciaient que très peu de ce qui les entourait. Seulement, comme à chaque année, il regardait avec attention une elfe gitane qui ne participait que très peu aux activités de son clan. Quelque chose en elle l'intriguait et plus encore depuis qu'elle demandait la permission de se rendre à la bibliothèque à chacune de ses visites. Elle avait appris à lire et à écrire sous la tutelle de Farah ce qui faisait d'elle une jeune femme instruite. Elrond s'était informé auprès d'Erestor sur les livres qu'elle lisait et fut surpris de constater qu'elle lisait beaucoup sur la médecine elfique. La gitane commençait à prendre conscience du pouvoir qu'elle possédait.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle s'intéresse autant à la médecine elfique. Dit Erestor qui avait surpris son Seigneur à regarder la jeune gitane.

- Nuriel n'est pas une elfe ordinaire mon ami. C'est une femme de caractère et très déterminée. Mais pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, elle a besoin de s'instruire beaucoup sur plusieurs sujets. Pour le moment, elle s'intéresse à la médecine elfique. Dit Elrond vaguement en observant la jeune femme de loin.

- Mais son intérêt pour la médecine elfique à un but et vous le savez. Elle veut impressionner quelqu'un, un jeune mortel rencontrer en Rohan. C'est Gildor qui me l'a dit. Ajouta Erestor.

- Oui je sais, Farah m'en a glissé un mot aussi… Je sens beaucoup de force en elle. Elle possède un don très spécial pour la guérison. Seulement, elle ne connaît pas la puissance de ce don. C'est ce qu'elle vient chercher dans notre bibliothèque quand les gitans s'arrêtent ici. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'aura pas réponse à toutes ses questions dans les livres. Elle aura besoin d'un enseignement particulier pour maîtriser son pouvoir de guérison. Dit Elrond en réfléchissant.

- Et je sens qu'à votre air vous voulez lui permettre de contrôler ce don. Dit Erestor malicieusement.

- Je peux l'aider à s'en servir avec sagesse. Oui, je peux l'aider à comprendre ce qu'elle possède comme don. Je suis sur qu'elle ignore toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à elle avec un pouvoir semblable. Ce sera à elle de décider ce qu'elle veut en faire et dans quel but. Dit Elrond

- Si elle s'informe autant, c'est qu'elle veut s'en servir, je peux aussi comprendre pourquoi elle veut en connaître les conséquences. Ajouta Erestor.

- Mon enseignement pourrait lui être utile. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Galadriel m'a demandé de lui porter attention. Elle a sûrement senti son pouvoir. Elle a besoin d'aide Erestor pour bien comprendre ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle possède des mains magiques et ses mains peuvent sauver des vies. De plus, selon la Dame de la Lorien, cette jeune elfe ne traversera jamais la mer. Son destin est ici en terre du milieu. Si ce que m'a dit Galadriel est vrai, cette femme pourrait éviter du chagrin à beaucoup de gens. Dit Elrond en regardant attentivement la jeune femme.

- Alors, vous allez lui proposer de suivre votre enseignement? Demanda Erestor étonné.

- Si elle est intéressée comme je le crois, elle ne pourra pas refuser mon offre. Je vais lui proposer de rester avec nous le temps qu'elle acquière les connaissances nécessaires pour bien fonctionner. Ensuite, elle pourra rejoindre les siens jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent le chemin des Havres gris. Dit Elrond satisfait.

- Et si elle n'y parvient pas? Demanda Erestor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle y parviendra j'en suis sur. Je lui fais confiance. Elle démontre de belles aptitudes pour apprendre et je peux l'instruire sur ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir. Elle aura tous les outils nécessaires pour bien agir et appliquer ses connaissances en cas de besoin. Je sais ce que vous pensez Erestor, mais le rôle qu'elle a à jouer en terre du milieu est d'une grande importance. Dit encore Elrond en cherchant des yeux Gildor.

Erestor regardait son Seigneur d'un air soupçonneux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis sur ses intentions et lorsqu'il vit ses yeux chercher le chef des gitans, il comprit qu'il lui ferait une proposition dans ce sens. Il n'avait rien contre les gitans, mais la présence d'Elrond était plus importante ailleurs que dans une salle de cours ou auprès d'une élève. Il demanda donc à Elrond :

- Combien de temps voulez-vous la garder ici? Demanda Erestor.

- Elle restera ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire. S'il faut qu'elle reste des années, elle restera des années. Il n'est pas dit qu'elle quittera Imladris sans tout savoir sur ce qu'elle vit. Lorsque je jugerai qu'elle en sait suffisamment pour bien faire alors, je la laisserai partir. Dit Elrond en faisant volte-face pour retourner chez lui.

- Vous ne la laisserez pas partir toute seule, j'espère! Les problèmes commencent à se faire plus importants en terre du milieu. Ce sera pire lorsqu'elle sera prête à partir. Dit Erestor inquiet.

- N'ayez crainte mon ami, je ne la laisserai pas partir seule. Elle pourra rejoindre son clan sous bonne escorte. Mais je doute qu'elle reste avec eux. Elle aura besoin d'une personne assez puissante pour supporter son pouvoir… Je pense que je vais lui suggérer de faire appel à Gandalf. Il sera en mesure de bien la guider. Mais ce sera sa décision, elle fera ce qu'elle juge le mieux pour elle de toute façon. Dit Elrond en se dirigeant à son bureau.

Erestor approuva de la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de la décision de son ami, et l'assista pour préparer une proposition qu'ils soumettraient à Gildor et Nuriel. Erestor savait que Farah lui avait parlé de la situation de Nuriel et Elrond avait donné suite à ses demandes. Seulement, il savait aussi que la jeune gitane en aurait pour plusieurs années.

Gildor et Farah furent enchantés de l'offre du Seigneur de Fondcomb. Nuriel voyait une occasion d'apprendre à devenir quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait un jour revoir Eomer et lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être une femme importante et indispensable. Mais pour ça, elle devait étudier sérieusement.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Pendant près de trois années, elle se consacra à l'étude de la médecine elfique et la maîtrise de son don. Lorsqu'elle fut prête à partir de Fondcomb, ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'elle salua une dernière fois Erestor et remercia Elrond pour son temps avec elle. Elle eut la chance d'être accompagnée par un groupe d'elfe qui se rendait dans la forêt de Mirkwood. Si la chance était avec elle, elle pourrait rencontrer Gildor et les gitans en route. Seulement, elle savait que cette rencontre serait brève, puisqu'elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre la route des terres immortelles et de suivre les conseils du Seigneur Elrond. Elle prendrait la route du Gondor pour rencontrer le magicien gris.

Et comme le lui avait dit Farah il y a longtemps, son destin était en terre du milieu.


	9. 9 Quelques année plus tard

9 – Quelques années plus tard…

Pendant les quelques années qui suivirent leur visite à Edoras, les gitans se faisaient un devoir de s'arrêter en Rohan avant de se rendre dans les montagnes. Mais un jour, lors de leur visite annuelle, Eomer fut déçu de voir que Nuriel n'était pas avec les gitans. Gildor avait eu la lourde tâche d'annoncer la nouvelle au nouveau Maréchal des cavaliers de la marche. Mais il pouvait comprendre qu'une occasion pareille ne se présentait pas souvent pour une elfe comme elle. Eomer en ressentit de la peine, mais il vivait d'espoir de la revoir l'année suivante. Seulement, elle n'était pas avec eux non plus lors de leur visite pendant les trois années qui suivirent et Eomer se sentit désespérer. Il s'était résigné à ne plus la revoir. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque Farah vint le voir avec un présent pour lui.

- Nuriel est toujours à Imladris Seigneur Eomer, et elle travaille très dur pour que vous soyez fier d'elle… Tenez, elle m'a remis ce présent pour vous. Dit Farah en lui tendant un paquet où il y avait à l'intérieur un mouchoir de soie de couleur verte, les couleurs du Rohan et une courte lettre lui étant adressé.

Il sourit à ce cadeau et soupira lourdement. Farah posa sa main sur son bras et comprit sa déception. Elle lui dit alors pour l'encourager :

- Ne perdez pas espoir de la revoir, jeune Maréchal. Car je sais qu'un jour vous la reverrez. Elle en souffre autant que vous, vous savez? Ce qu'elle fait à Imladris lui permettra un jour d'obtenir le respect dû à sa profession. Ne vous en faites pas, elle ne quittera pas la terre du milieu. Son destin la mène autre part et non aux Havres gris. Elle ne prendra jamais la mer. Dit Farah avec tendresse.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne peut pas…

- Parce qu'elle veut être à la hauteur de vos attentes… Je sais que ça vous semble ridicule, mais il est important pour elle que vous n'ayez pas honte d'elle… Elle vous aime énormément Seigneur Eomer. Seulement, elle sait très bien que pour être reconnue, elle devait devenir quelqu'un…

- Mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire une chose pareille… Elle est très bien comme elle est, je ne veux pas qu'elle change…

- Elle ne changera pas Seigneur Eomer, c'est sa condition qui va changer. Vous êtes un homme important pour votre peuple, mais elle…

Eomer comprit que la prédiction de la gitane avait un lien avec la décision de Nuriel. Il demanda alors à Farah :

- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé? Je lui aurais dit que peu importe qui elle est, ça ne changerait en rien ce que je ressens pour elle. Dit Eomer tristement.

- C'est sa décision, Monseigneur. Laissez-la accomplir ce qu'elle veut faire. Vous de votre côté, vous avez beaucoup plus important à régler. Les choses changent en terre du milieu et les orcs prennent de plus en plus de place sur les différents territoires. Vous avez un peuple à protéger et laissez à Nuriel le soin de devenir quelqu'un qui vous plaira plus encore. Dit Farah avec le sourire.

- Je sais tout ça, mais moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir quand je vais la revoir… dit Eomer avec impatience.

- Vous la reverrez lorsqu'elle sera prête. Ne soyez pas si pressé, avec tout ce qui se passe en terre du milieu, elle est mieux protégé où elle est que si elle était avec nous. Dit Farah un sourire en coin.

Eomer approuva de la tête et baissa les yeux. Il avait le cœur gros, mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer Nuriel de penser à son avenir et si c'était à Fondcomb qu'elle pouvait y parvenir, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de le faire. Il avait fait la même chose pour obtenir le poste qu'il occupe présentement. Il soupira lourdement et mit le mouchoir dans sa tunique. Il s'inclina poliment devant Farah et lui dit :

- Merci de m'avoir donné ce présent. Je le garderai précieusement sur moi et le chérirai jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne… dit-il en lui souriant légèrement avant de faire volte-face pour retourner auprès d'un groupe d'hommes.

Gildor vint rejoindre sa femme et put voir qu'elle avait un air triste. Gamelin qui l'accompagnait fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

- Comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle? Demanda l'homme du Rohan

- Pas trop mal, comme vous pouvez le voir. Il est déçu, certes, mais il comprend. Dit Farah en regardant Eomer discuter avec ses hommes.

Gildor soupira et jeta un regard du côté de sa femme. Cette dernière lui fit signe que c'était le moment de lui parler de leur plan pour l'année prochaine. Farah salua Gamelin et retourna au campement pour laisser à son époux le soin de discuter avec Gamelin. Lorsque Farah fut loin d'eux, Gildor dit à son ami :

- Nous ne reviendrons pas l'an prochain, mon ami. Trop de mauvaises choses se passent un peu partout et je ne tiens pas à faire subir à mon peuple les ravages de la guerre…

- La guerre? Mais il n'y a pas de signe qui indique qu'une guerre s'annonce? Ce ne sont que des évènements isolés…

- C'est ce que vous croyez Gamelin, mais les choses ne vont pas aussi bien que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer en terre du milieu. Nous sommes un peuple pacifique qui n'aime pas les combats ni les affrontements. Déjà, l'ennemi se fait sentir un peu partout sur tout le territoire des hommes. Bientôt, il y en aura partout et ce sera pire que ce que vous connaissez présentement. De plus, nous avons senti l'appel de la mer et nous quitterons la terre du milieu sous peu. Nous avons encore à faire avant le départ pour les Havres gris. Nous aurons peut-être la chance de nous revoir avant notre départ. Dit Gildor en le regardant avec déception.

Gamelin l'avait écouté et fut surpris de ses paroles. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait peut-être raison de s'inquiéter. Gildor lui expliqua qu'ils allaient faire un dernier arrêt à Fondcomb pour ensuite retourner au refuge des montagnes afin de fermer l'endroit définitivement. Gamelin comprit que c'était la fin d'une époque. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer maintenant. Gildor dit alors :

- La vie en terre du milieu n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Cette terre va subir de nombreux bouleversement. La montagne de feu gronde et l'œil de la tour noire est de plus en plus présent. Cet œil est maléfique Gamelin, ce qui indique que les forces du mal se réveillent. Dit Gildor avec sérieux.

- J'ai du mal à croire ce que vous dites Gildor, c'est presque impossible…

- Mais ça l'est… dit-il encore.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce que vous savez. Demanda Gamelin

- Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça va se passer, mais une chose est certaine. Le Rohan ne sera pas épargné. Vous aurez à préparer vos défenses car très bientôt, les créatures des ténèbres envahiront les terres libres des hommes et ils voudront dominer toute vie sur cette terre. Dit Gildor tristement.

- Nous sommes en mesure de mettre un terme à leurs agissements. Dit Gamelin avec confiance.

- Alors, vous êtes bien à plaindre mon ami. Ne prenez pas pour acquis le fait qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles depuis un certain temps. Ce n'est qu'un retrait temporaire pour mieux vous attaquer ensuite. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire Capitaine Gamelin. Je sais qu'un jour vous vous souviendrez de mes paroles.

Gamelin ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Gildor lui fit un faible sourire et le gitan approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme en lui disant :

- Bonne chance Gamelin, vous en aurez besoin.

Il quitta le capitaine des hommes pour retourner auprès de sa femme et laissa à son ami un moment de réflexion. Gamelin était trop surpris pour répliquer aux paroles de l'elfe. Il savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas, mais il était difficile pour lui d'agir en conséquence d'une attaque éventuelle. Personne ne le croirait c'était sur. Il retourna auprès d'Eomer et décida de ne rien lui dire de ce que lui avait dit Gildor. Il avait déjà assez à s'occuper, il ne voulait pas en rajouter.


	10. 10 Des nouvelles de Nuriel

10 - Des nouvelles de Nuriel

C'était devenu difficile pour tous les peuples de la terre du milieu. Les attaques d'orcs étaient signalées sur tous les territoires d'hommes. Ce fut en Rohan que la menace était la plus sévère. Eomer et ses hommes parcouraient toutes les régions à la recherche de l'ennemi afin de les éliminer le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, malgré leurs efforts, il y avait toujours un groupe d'orcs quelque part, qui faisait des ravages au moment ou Eomer croyait être en paix. Ce fut de retour d'une tournée passablement épuisante qu'il fit la rencontre de Gildor et son groupe de gitan. Ils venaient de subir un affrontement assez violent avec des orcs et ils soignaient leurs blessures près de la rivière. Eomer sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps et se dirigea vers eux.

Dès qu'il fut près du campement, il mit pied à terre et aborda Gildor avec inquiétude. Eomer lui dit alors en regardant tout autour de lui :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous allez bien au moins? Vous avez beaucoup de blessés? Demanda Eomer en voyant tous les elfes occupés à soigner les victimes.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai déjà connu mieux. Nous avons réussi à repousser l'ennemi, mais nous avons plusieurs blessés. Dit Gildor en lui montrant les nombreux elfes blessés.

- Vous avez perdu beaucoup des vôtres? Demanda Gamelin

- Moins que je m'y attendais, je dois dire. Si les gardes de Fondcomb n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, nous aurions eu plus de morts, c'est certain. Dit encore Gildor

- Vous avez des gardes du Seigneur Elrond avec vous? Par chance qu'ils étaient avec vous à ce moment. Dit Gamelin

- Malheureusement, ce sont eux qui ont été les plus touchés. Quelques gitans ont été blessés et je n'ai qu'une perte de vie. Mais eux…

Soudain Eomer sentit un long frisson traverser son corps et il eut une mauvaise impression. Il dit alors au chef de clan :

- Si les gardes de Fondcomb étaient avec vous, est-ce que ça veut dire que Nuriel était…

Gildor ne répondit pas et se retourna pour regarder Farah qui approchait. Eomer ne pouvait faire autrement que d'admirer cette femme à l'air gracieux et digne. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il se sentait intimidé par elle. Farah sourit aux Rohirrims et répondit à la question du jeune Maréchal :

- Nuriel est venue nous voir, c'est un fait. Mais ce n'était qu'un arrêt. Elle est venue chercher ses affaires…

- Quoi? Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne vous suivra pas aux Havres gris? Demanda Gamelin avec peur.

- Nuriel a décidé de rester en terre du milieu. Ce fut pendant sa visite parmi nous que les orcs ont attaqué. Dit Gildor.

- Et où est-elle maintenant? Que s'est-il passé à son arrivée? Demanda Gamelin qui sentait Eomer trop perturbé pour poser la question.

- Nous avons couvert sa fuite. Les gardes de Fondcomb nous ont aidés à les maintenir à distance. Cette diversion à permis à Nuriel de s'enfuir avec deux des gardes… Elle est bien protégé Seigneur Eomer, ne vous en faites pas. Elle à quelque chose à accomplir avant de revenir vers vous. Dit Farah.

Eomer regarda Farah avec surprise et fronça les sourcils. La gitane sourit en coin et approcha le jeune Rohirrim et lui dit doucement

- Je vous ai déjà dit que Nuriel n'est pas une elfe ordinaire. Elle possède un pouvoir de guérison hors du commun. Pour obtenir ce que son cœur désir le plus au monde, elle doit faire un énorme sacrifice. Présentement, elle cherche ce qui lui permettra d'accomplir son destin. Ne soyez pas inquiet pour elle, elle est entre bonnes mains. De plus, vous devriez penser à votre cité et votre roi plutôt qu'elle… Ne vous avais-je pas dit que celle qui vous comblera de joie et d'amour serait difficile à conquérir? Je pense que vous savez maintenant ce que vous devez faire. Dit Farah en souriant aimablement.

Eomer se sentit confus et lui fit un air triste. Il ne pouvait que se sentir trahi par elle. Farah sentait sa déception dans son cœur et lui dit :

- Elle ne pouvait rien vous dire Monseigneur, sa vie est ici maintenant, en terre du milieu. Elle a fait son choix et dorénavant aucun bateau ne la mènera loin d'ici. Ajouta Gildor.

Gamelin était plus confus que son supérieur et il voyait bien qu'Eomer avait du mal à tout comprendre ce que lui disait les gitans. Il demanda alors à Gildor :

- Vous savez qu'elles sont ses projets? Vous savez ou elle doit aller?

- J'ignore où elle est partie, mais je sais qu'elle devait se rendre en Gondor. Elle doit voir le magicien gris…

- Mithrandir? Dit Gamelin surpris.

- En effet, il est le seul qui peut l'appuyer dans sa tâche. Mais je sens que vous craignez pour sa sécurité. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en faire. Elle sera guidée par l'innocence, la générosité et la détermination. Elle vivra Seigneur Eomer, elle ne vivra que pour vous revoir. Dit Farah pour l'encourager.

Eomer sentit un certain regain d'énergie suite aux paroles de Farah. Mais il restait toujours une certaine crainte qu'elle ne parvienne pas à son but. Gamelin serra l'épaule de son capitaine et lui dit pour le rassurer :

- Allons Eomer, ne vous en faites pas. Si Farah dit qu'elle ne risque rien, c'est qu'elle ne risque rien. Jamais, elle ne m'a menti, elle ne s'est jamais trompée dans le passé, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va commencer.

Mais malgré les paroles encourageantes de tous, il restait quand même sur la défensive. Il approuva de la tête, mais il savait dans le fond de son cœur que rien n'était certain. Il dit alors à Gildor et Farah :

- Merci quand même de vos encouragements, mais je persiste à dire qu'elle aurait dû rester avec vous. Elle risque gros et même sa vie…

- Mais elle le fait pour vous Monseigneur, elle le fait par amour pour vous… dit Farah en s'éloignant des hommes pour retourner auprès des blessés.

Eomer avait senti son cœur battre rapidement lorsque Farah lui eu parlé de l'amour de Nuriel pour lui. Il se sentait heureux et même moins tendu. La gitane venait d'alléger son cœur lourd et meurtri. Il sourit à Farah et ne put retenir son geste. Il prit Farah dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il fit de même avec Gildor et dit :

- Merci, merci beaucoup… Gamelin, donne-leur un coup de main avec les blessés, je vais voir le capitaine des gardes de Fondcomb. Dit Eomer en faisant volte-face.

Gamelin secoua la tête et jeta un regard du côté de Gildor. Lorsqu'Eomer fut plus loin, Gamelin dit au gitan :

- Vous venez de rendre mon capitaine très heureux.

- C'est gentil de me le dire, mais Farah ne lui a dit que la vérité, Nuriel est amoureuse de lui, et ce, depuis le premier jour ou elle a croisé son regard. Dit le gitan en souriant malicieusement.

- Alors, la suite des évènements sera moins pénible pour lui à endurer. Dit Gamelin en soupirant.

Gildor approuva de la tête, mais garda pour lui de lui dire que son jeune Maréchal aurait des responsabilités beaucoup plus importantes dans l'avenir. C'était ce qui pouvait ruiner la relation entre lui et Nuriel. Mais il préféra ne pas lui en souffler un mot. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.


	11. 11 Le sauvetage

11 – Le sauvetage

Dès l'attaque des orcs sur le campement des gitans, Nuriel et deux des gardes de Fondcomb prirent la fuite pour s'éloigner des combats. Ils voyagèrent pendant plusieurs jours afin d'éviter les orcs et les hommes des montagnes qui s'attaquaient à tout ce qu'ils rencontraient. Melphir et Rissen contournèrent à bonne distances les routes principales afin d'éviter de leur faire face. Ils réussirent à traverser les frontières du Gondor assez facilement, mais cette tranquillité fut de courte durée puisque la présence des orcs pouvait se sentir à grande distance. Rissen dit alors en arrêtant sa monture :

- Même ici il y en a partout. Je sens leur présence tout autour de nous. Dit l'elfe en mettant pied à terre pour monter dans un arbre.

- Leur odeur n'est pas assez forte pour que ce soit un groupe important. C'est sans doute un groupe d'éclaireurs. Mais il y en a trop à mon goût. Ça sent le piège à plein nez. Il doit y avoir une garnison de ces créatures du diable embusqué quelque part. dit Melphir en regardant tout autour de lui.

Ils étaient à courte distance de la forêt de l'Ithilien, mais la vallée qui les séparait des bois était un endroit idéal pour se faire prendre au piège d'une attaque-surprise. Rissen évalua la situation de son perchoir et réfléchit à la situation. Il entendit Nuriel dire alors :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Nuriel inquiète.

- Pas grand-chose j'en ai peur. À moins que vous ne fonciez droit devant vous afin d'atteindre la lisière des bois de l'autre côté de la vallée. C'est la forêt de l'Ithilien. Les archers du Gondor sont là et ils savent que les orcs ne sont pas loin. Ajouta Rissen du haut de l'arbre.

Nuriel soupira lourdement et regarda la distance à parcourir entre leur position et les bois de l'Ithilien. Elle prit une profonde respiration et dit aux deux elfes :

- Bon très bien, je vais tenter ma chance. Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon. Que suggérez-vous pour me laisser le champ libre? Demanda-t-elle

Les deux elfes lui firent un large sourire et Melphir tira l'épée et attendit que Rissen le rejoigne. Il dit à la jeune femme avec excitation :

- Nous allons faire diversion et vous ouvrir le chemin vers la clairière.

- Et vous? Que ferez-vous ensuite? Je ne peux pas vous abandonner comme ça? Dit Nuriel nerveusement.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Dès que nous serons assurés de votre sécurité, nous détalerons comme des lapins. Ils ne pourront jamais nous rattraper. Dit Rissen en riant.

- De plus, c'est ici que nous devions vous amener. Notre tâche était de vous accompagner jusqu'en Gondor et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Vous pourrez demander refuge aux archers qui se feront un plaisir de vous conduire ou vous voulez. Dit Melphir tout aussi souriant.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier tous les deux. Je n'aurais pas pu aller bien loin sans vous. Je prierai les valars pour que vous soyez épargné. Dit Nuriel en serrant la main des deux elfes.

Rissen mit au point le plan de fuite de Nuriel et lorsqu'ils furent près, ils laissèrent Nuriel derrière, un peu en retrait et eux foncèrent sur les orcs. Grâce à leur attaque-surprise sur l'ennemi, Nuriel réussit à se faufiler entre les combattants et galoper à vive allure dans la vallée sans un regard derrière elle. Elle ignorait ce que les deux elfes faisaient, mais elle savait dans son cœur qu'ils s'en sortaient bien. Malheureusement, son cheval rua en sentant la présence des orcs et s'arrêta net au beau milieu de la vallée.

Elle vit un groupe d'orcs apparaître vers sa droite et foncer sur elle rapidement. Elle n'avait pas le choix et encouragea sa monture à filer aussi vite que possible vers les bois. Elle leva les yeux devant elle et vit au loin les archers du Gondor prêt à la défendre. Elle s'accroupit sur son cheval et fonça tête première vers la forêt non loin de là. Seulement, au moment où elle pénétrait à l'ombre des arbres, elle sentit une vive douleur au bras et perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba de sa monture au sol en saisissant son bras blessé. Un des archers l'aida à se relever et l'entrainer plus loin. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit faible subitement et se laissa choir au sol. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et les sons autour d'elle devenaient plus faibles. Elle savait que la flèche était empoisonnée, mais son état de faiblesse l'empêcha d'agir. Elle eut juste assez de force pour saisir une petite fiole à sa ceinture pour en boire le contenu. Elle avait senti le poison circuler dans ses veines rapidement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle put entendre l'ordre du capitaine de tirer sur ses poursuivants.

Elle sentit ensuite la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle et soudain une terrible douleur lui arracher un cri aigu. On venait de lui retirer la flèche du bras. Son cri attira l'attention du capitaine responsable qui s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il examina la flèche et rugit de rage. Il dit alors au guérisseur en charge :

- La flèche est empoisonnée, elle nécessite de meilleurs soins. Elle doit se rendre à Minas Tirith à la maison des guérisons. Dit l'homme.

- Capitaine, aucun guérisseur ne voudra la soigner, c'est une elfe… Votre père…

- Je ne la laisserai pas mourir parce que c'est une étrangère. Elle aussi est victime des orcs à ce que je sache. Dit le capitaine froidement.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais…

- Pourquoi ne pas l'amener chez Telrea. Elle est douée avec les blessés et en connaît presque autant que les guérisseurs de la cité. Dit alors Ancir, l'adjoint du capitaine.

L'homme approuva et fit transporter Nuriel près de sa monture. Il donna des ordres. pour le nettoyage de la vallée et monta en selle. Il installa la jeune elfe près de lui et quitta les lieux rapidement en se dirigeant un peu à l'extérieur de la cité. Nuriel eu connaissance qu'elle étai hissé sur un cheval et maintenue fermement contre quelqu'un. Le voyage n'était pas très agréable pour elle, et elle avait du mal à ne pas se plaindre. Nuriel se sentait dans un état second et n'eut connaissance de rien pendant un moment. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle avait voyagé, mais soudain, elle sentit une douce chaleur caresser son visage. Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux pour distinguer l'ombre d'une femme qui se penchait au-dessus d'elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un lit, entre des draps frais et propre. La femme lui fit un sourire tendre et chaleureux et lui dit avec douceur :

- Ça ira maintenant, vous êtes sauve. Vous pouvez vous rendormir, vous êtes hors de danger et parmi des amis. Je vais m'occuper de vous. Dit la femme à nouveau

Nuriel sourit en coin et ferma les yeux pour de bon cette fois. Elle s'endormit aussitôt le sourire aux lèvres et rassuré. La femme couvrit le corps de Nuriel d'une couverture et toucha son front. Elle secoua la tête positivement, et rassuré de son état, elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre son époux et le capitaine qui l'avait amené chez elle en urgence et leur dit :

- Tu as bien fait de vernir ici directement. Sa blessure n'est pas grave, mais le poison qu'elle avait dans le corps assez important. J'ai pu utiliser de l'athélas pour enrayée le plus de poison possible. Elle en avait encore malgré la potion qu'elle a prise pour se soigner. Dit Telrea

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec surprise. Le jeune capitaine lui dit alors :

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle a essayé de se soigner?

- J'ai trouvé une petite fiole dans sa ceinture et elle était vide. Je l'ai ouverte et j'ai reconnu l'odeur d'un contre poison. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle l'ait prise, elle à facilité ma tâche. N'oubliez pas que c'est une elfe et qu'ils en savent beaucoup plus sur certaines méthodes de guérisons que nous. J'ai dû souvent faire la conversation aux clients de l'auberge avant qu'ils ne soient servis pour avoir appris beaucoup. Et ça, c'est un sujet de conversation d'un client du Harad qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse de l'avoir écouté. Dit Telrea en essuyant ses mains sur un tablier.

Le capitaine sourit à Telrea et lui demanda soudainement inquiet :

- Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle?

Telrea regarda son époux qui haussa les épaules. Il lui laissait prendre cette décision et elle n'hésita pas une seconde et dit :

- Tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne sera pas guérie, elle restera avec moi. Si elle le désire, elle pourra m'assister dans mes tâches quotidiennes. Elle serait d'une aide précieuse avec les enfants. De plus, il serait préférable qu'elle ne soit pas vue trop près de la cité. Elle risque des ennuis. Qu'en penses-tu? Dit Telrea en se tournant vers son mari.

Boromir du Gondor approuva de la tête la décision de sa femme. Il aimait l'idée que Telrea ne soit pas seule et avoir une femme elfe dans la maison ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. De plus, Faramir se sentirait moins obligé de lui rendre visite pour voir à son bien-être pendant ses longues périodes d'absences. Il dit alors à son épouse en lui souriant :

- C'est une excellente idée, n'est ce pas Faramir? Maintenant, il te faudra faire en sorte que tes hommes tiennent leur langue, je ne tiens pas à ce que père soit au courant de la présence de notre invité. Dit Boromir à son frère.

- Ne t'en fais pas, mes hommes me sont fidèles et ils ne parleront pas. Dit Faramir avec fierté

Telrea approuva de la tête et sourit heureuse et satisfaite. Elle regarda du côté de la chambre et pria silencieusement que la femme elfe accepte de rester avec elle.


	12. 12 Eowyn

12 – Eowyn

Les choses allaient de mal en pis partout en terre du milieu et le Rohan n'était pas épargné par les attaques répétées des orcs. Malgré les tournées fructueuses des Cavaliers de la marche, il semblait qu'il y avait plus d'orcs en Rohan que jamais. D'un commun accord, Theodred, le fils du roi prit une garnison avec lui et Eomer une autre et ensemble, ils parcouraient chacun de leur côté une partie du territoire pour faire le ménage de ces créatures maléfiques.

Après plusieurs semaines de chevauchées dans le nord du territoire, Eomer et sa garnison rentraient à Médusel pour un moment de repos. Il venait à peine d'arriver que déjà il pouvait sentir la tension régné dans tout le palais. Quelque chose de malsain circulait tout autour d'eux et il ne pouvait pas l'identifier. La santé du roi inquiétait tout le monde et son conseiller prenait un peu trop de place au goût d'Eomer.

Mais ce jour-là, c'est pour sa sœur Eowyn qu'il s'inquiétait. Cette dernière vint le rejoindre sur le balcon des ses appartements et lui dit nerveusement.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Eomer, Theodred n'est pas encore rentré de sa tournée. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, tu sais. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Dit Eowyn avec crainte.

- Et que dit le roi? Demanda son frère en la regardant.

- Rien, il ne dit absolument rien. Ça aussi c'est inquiétant. Il ne se préoccupe pas de ce qui se passe dans son royaume. Grima prend énormément de place et son influence sur notre oncle m'inquiète. Le roi n'écoute plus personne, ni moi ni ses propres conseillers les plus proches. Il se fit sur cet homme… sur ce vaurien… Dit Eowyn froidement.

Eomer soupira lourdement et baissa les yeux. Il secoua la tête négativement et lui dit résigner :

- Je comprends ce que tu dis, j'ai remarqué moi aussi. Ça dure depuis trop longtemps déjà. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il prend trop de place. À cause de lui, le roi n'est plus lui-même. Dit Eomer en serrant les dents.

- Ne peut-on rien faire pour changer la situation? Demanda Eowyn le regard suppliant.

- Malheureusement non. Je n'ai aucune autorité sauf avec les cavaliers. Si Theodred était ici…

- Justement, il n'est pas là…

Eomer soupira à nouveau et regarda sa sœur tristement. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui dits compréhensifs :

- C'est au roi de prendre la décision concernant tes inquiétudes. En ce qui concerne Grima, tu as raison de te méfier de lui. Il te faudra être très prudente lorsque tu seras dans l'entourage du roi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Dit Eomer avec sérieux.

Eowyn sentit la pression de ses mains sur les siennes et lui fit un air qui obligea Eomer à se calmer. Elle savait bien que l'attitude du roi ne lui plaisait pas et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'agisse. Mais pour calmer sa colère silencieuse, elle lui demanda d'un air interrogateur :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi le Seigneur Boromir dans son voyage pour la cité des elfes? Tu aurais pu trouver réponse à nos problèmes…

- Non, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé ici seule avec ce fou de Grima… il te porte beaucoup d'attention celui-là. Ma place est ici avec le peuple du Rohan et avec toi. Tu es ma seule famille et tu es plus importante pour moi que tout le reste. S'il fallait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Eowyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin et se blottit contre lui. Eomer avait toujours été là pour elle et encore aujourd'hui, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il le serait encore dans l'avenir. Elle le repoussa devant elle et remarqua à son bras le mouchoir que la gitane lui avait donné. Elle ne put retenir un commentaire et lui dit malicieusement :

- Un souvenir de ta gitane je suppose? Dit Eowyn un pointant du doigt le brassard qu'il avait au bras.

Eomer porta instinctivement la main à son bras et sourit tristement. Il savait que sa sœur n'aimait pas beaucoup la relation qu'il avait entrevue avec Nuriel et il lui dit pour la rassurer :

- Oui c'est un souvenir d'elle. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne la reverrai sans doute plus jamais. Elle est partie, je ne sais, ou… dit Eomer en regardant au loin la montagne où ils avaient vécu leur première nuit d'amour d'un air triste.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que m'a dit Gamelin. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu espères la revoir un jour. Dit encore Eowyn moqueusement.

Eomer haussa les épaules timidement lui signifiant qu'il ne voulait plus en parler. Son cœur saignait à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait le nom de la gitane. Il savait que sa sœur ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant d'être satisfaite de ses réponses et lui dit :

- Les gitans vont quitter la terre du milieu pour les terres immortelles. Ils ont pris la route des Havres gris…

- Oui, je sais, mais pas elle. Dit Eowyn en le regardant un sourire en coin.

Eomer ferma les yeux pour éviter de lui montrer son chagrin. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il souhaitait qu'elle soit encore en terre du milieu, mais d'un autre côté, il espérait qu'elle soit loin du danger. Pour sa sécurité, il souhaitait qu'elle ait changé d'idée et qu'elle ait rejoint son peuple au port des elfes.

Eowyn pouvait sentir la peine que ressentait Eomer et pour le rassurer, elle posa une main sur la sienne et lui fit un tendre sourire. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié cette femme-elfe et il ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais. Mais Eomer du Rohan était un haut gradé et il ne pouvait pas se permettre…

- Capitaine… Capitaine… Venez vite, un des cavaliers des la garnison du prince Theodred vient d'arriver et en très mauvais état. Dit un garde qui approchait au pied de son balcon.

Eomer sursauta à ses paroles et reprit son visage de Maréchal et dit d'une voix ferme :

- Où est-il présentement? L'avez-vous conduit à la maison des guérisons?

- Oui Monseigneur dit l'homme à nouveau

Eowyn pâlit subitement et sans attendre, elle se précipita vers la maison des guérisons. Eomer la suivit et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison des guérisons, ils furent saisis d'horreur en voyant le pauvre homme presque mort sur le lit. Eomer s'entretint avec lui quelques minutes et après avoir su ce qu'il voulait savoir, il sortit de la chambre du garde et se dirigea vers le quartier des officiers. Eowyn le suivit et lui demanda, inquiète :

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Eowyn en le suivant difficilement.

- Je vais me rendre du côté de L'Isen et retrouver Theodred. Dit Eomer en donnant des ordres au passage

- Mais le roi… dit Eowyn inquiète de sa décision

- Le roi n'est plus lui-même Eowyn, il ne se soucie que très peu de ce que nous faisons. Même l'absence de son fils ne lui importe que très peu. Alors, je prends l'initiative de partir à sa recherche… Fais attention à toi pendant mon absence. Dit Eomer en s'arrêtant devant le quartier des officiers pour embrasser sa joue et lui sourire avec tendresse.

Eomer entra dans la maison et fit part à ses hommes de sa décision pour partir à la recherche de son cousin. Eowyn retourna au palais pour aviser le roi de ce qu'elle avait su concernant son fils. Mais dans une pièce secondaire de la maison du roi, Grima regarda le départ des troupes et sourit en coin. Le moment était venu de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour empêcher Eomer de le démasquer. Il retourna auprès du roi et attendit que la belle Eowyn quitte les lieux et dit au roi en lui tendant un document :

- Sir, je pense qu'il est temps d'agir au sujet de votre neveu. Eomer vous a encore désobéi. Il est temps qu'il apprenne qui est le roi du Rohan.


	13. 13 Des rumeurs

13 – Des rumeurs véridiques

Il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines que Nuriel partageait la vie de famille de Telrea et de Boromir. Après quelques jours sous les soins de la femme du Capitaine général, Nuriel se vit offrir de rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que les choses s'améliorent en terre du milieu. Malheureusement, ça ne semblait pas le cas et Nuriel désespérait de se rendre à la cité pour rencontrer le magicien gris comme le lui avait suggéré le Seigneur Elrond avant de quitter Imladris.

Seulement, avec tous les problèmes qu'il y avait un peu partout, c'était devenu presque impossible de circuler librement sur les routes. Boromir avait strictement interdit à sa famille de s'aventurer hors de leur domaine. De plus, avec la loi concernant les étrangers, il était hors de question que Nuriel se rende à Minas Tirith. La gitane était déçue, mais comprenait la situation.

Mais un malaise s'installa chez ses sauveteurs lorsqu'elle remarqua les absences prolongées du chef de la famille. Telrea était toujours seule à s'occuper des enfants même si Faramir venait la visiter régulièrement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Parfois, Cerris passait pour donner des nouvelles et faire du potinage sur ce qui se passait à la cité. Il était le seul lien de Telrea avec la cité. Il était comme un vieil oncle qui rendait visite à sa famille pour divertir les plus jeunes de ses histoires et ses souvenirs. Mais dans le cas de Cerris, c'était plutôt pour s'assurer que Telrea ne manquait de rien.

Les problèmes avec les orcs occupaient tous les hommes disponibles à la cité et l'attaque d'Osgiliath avait fait beaucoup jaser. C'est à ce moment-là que Denethor envoya son fils chez les elfes pour un conseil suite à la découverte de l'anneau. Nuriel avait été très ébranlé par la nouvelle et elle connaissait l'histoire de l'anneau de pouvoir et des conséquences d'en être trop près. Mais Boromir étant le Capitaine en chef et que l'ordre venait directement de l'Intendant, il n'eut d'autre choix que de partir pour Fondcomb. Nuriel sentit la peine de Telrea et se promit de tout faire pour l'appuyer durant cette longue absence.

Elle prit en charge les travaux de la maison et soulageait Telrea de certaines tâches qui l'épuisait inutilement. Elle avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour bien rendre à terme la vie qui grandissait en elle. Telrea n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et continuait de se démener de façon à mettre la vie de son enfant en danger. Nuriel n'eut d'autre choix que d'intervenir de façon dure et brusque pour lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Ça suffit Telrea… Vous êtes en train de tuer votre bébé… dit Nuriel sévèrement.

- Je ne suis pas en train de le tuer… mais si je ne fais rien, je vais devenir folle. J'ai besoin de bouger, de m'occuper tu comprends… dit Telrea en pliant des draps qu'elle venait de rentrer de l'extérieur.

- Je comprends très bien ce que vous me dites, mais vous avez besoin d'en faire moins. Vous n'êtes plus seule je vous ferai remarquer. Dit Nuriel en prenant dans ses bras le drap pour obliger Telrea à s'asseoir un peu.

Telrea soupira lourdement et regarda la femme-elfe d'un air boudeur. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait raison et accepta de s'arrêter un peu. Nuriel en profita pour faire du thé et jeter un œil dehors pour voir ce que faisaient les enfants. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle vit un cavalier approcher de la maison et sourit en coin en reconnaissant Cerris. Nuriel laissa à Telrea le soin d'accueil l'homme pendant qu'elle préparait plus de thé.

- Heureuse de te revoir Cerris. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Demanda Telrea en sachant très bien qu'il venait s'informer au nom de sa tante.

- Comme d'habitude tu le sais bien. Roswen…

- Et bien tu pourras lui dire que tout va bien pour nous. Mais ta visite ne devait avoir lieu que dans quelques semaines et connaissant ma tante, elle a eu vent de quelque chose que je dois savoir. Alors Cerris, dit moi la vérité, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Telrea en invitant l'homme à entrer dans la maison le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as raison Telrea, ta tante a cru bon de te faire savoir ce qu'elle a appris récemment. Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes en dehors du Gondor. Dit Cerris tristement.

Telrea le regarda tristement et attendit qu'il poursuivre la conversation. Nuriel arrivait au même moment avec un plateau de thé pour tout le monde et même une collation pour les enfants. Cerris prit une gorgée de thé et leur dit :

- Un voyageur de passage en provenance du Rohan a parlé de l'attaque des orcs sur le Westfold. Le peuple du Rohan se fait massacrer par eux sans raison. Le roi ne fait rien pour leur venir en aide. Apparemment, il ne semble plus lui-même. Il n'a plus aucune autorité sur son peuple. Le jeune maréchal de la marche fait ce qu'il peut, mais…

- Et le prince Theodred? Ne peut-il pas prendre la relève de son père? Demanda Nuriel

- Le jeune prince Theodred a été tué par les orcs dans une embuscade du côté de l'Isen. C'est le jeune Maréchal qui l'a retrouvé, mais trop tard pour le sauver. Les orcs retrouvées sur place portaient la main blanche de Saroumane. Il se serait joint aux forces du mal. Dit Cerris tristement.

Nuriel avait pâli considérablement. Elle avait du mal à respirer et Telrea s'en rendit compte. Elle savait que la gitane venait du Rohan et qu'elle connaissait la famille royale de Medusel. Telrea sentait que la pauvre Nuriel était ébranlée par la nouvelle et lui dit :

- Tu connaissais le Prince Theodred? Demanda Telrea

- Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises, mais je connaissais mieux le jeune Maréchal…

- Alors, il vient d'hériter de la succession du roi. Si le roi meurt, c'est lui le nouveau roi. Dit Cerris.

Nuriel sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Les paroles de Farah lui revinrent en mémoire et elle baissa les yeux. Cerris fronça les sourcils à son attitude et lui demanda :

- Vous ne semblez pas bien Lady Nuriel. Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui ça va… merci pour les nouvelles… dit Nuriel difficilement.

Telrea ne fit aucun commentaire, mais elle comprit que sa compagne connaissait le jeune Maréchal peut-être plus que ce qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Elle regarda Cerris qui ajouta ensuite :

- Avec tous les problèmes qu'il y a en terre du milieu, il n'est pas dit qu'il survivra la guerre qui se prépare. Ce sera une guerre sanglante soyez en sur. Personne ne sera épargné et le Gondor encore moins. Dit l'homme.

- Mais le Gondor est fort? Son armée est la meilleure…

- Telrea, tu crois vraiment que le Gondor est fort sans son Capitaine en chef? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Boromir est le Gondor et sans lui, il n'y a plus de Gondor. Le jeune Capitaine Faramir à la confiance de ses hommes, de son frère et du peuple. Mais il n'a pas celle de son père l'Intendant. Ajouta Cerris tristement.

Telrea s'appuya lourdement sur son siège découragé. Cerris se pencha vers elle pour serrer sa main dans la sienne sous le regard compréhensif de Nuriel et il lui dit :

- Allons Telrea, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Nous ne sommes pas encore en guerre.

- Mais ça viendra et peut-être plus vite que tu ne le crois. Dit Telrea

- Peut-être as-tu raison, mais pour l'instant, c'est le Rohan qui risque de subir le plus de dommages. Médusel est sans défense, ce qui indique que les orcs vont profiter de leurs faiblesses en hommes pour les attaquer et renverser le roi…

- Et les Cavaliers de la marche? Ils sont fidèles au roi! Ils n'abandonneront pas…

- Ils ont été bannis d'Edoras par le roi lui-même et par décret. Ils auraient désobéi au roi apparemment. Selon le voyageur de passage à l'auberge, le conseiller du roi aurait une influence énorme sur lui. Eomer du Rohan et les cavaliers de la marche ont été bannis pour avoir porté assistance à la compagnie du Prince. Sans eux, les chances de survie des Rohirrims sont pratiquement nulles. Finis par dire Cerris.

Nuriel ferma les yeux en pensant à Eomer et ne put retenir un commentaire que seul Telrea comprit.

- Oh non… Eomer… dit elle presque en larmes.

Telrea surveillait du coin de l'œil la gitane et se promit d'avoir une bonne discussion avec elle. Elle en savait beaucoup plus sur ce qui se passait en Rohan qu'elle ne le prétendait. Mais pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, elle dit à Cerris avec bonne humeur :

- Tu resteras bien diner avec nous Cerris. Les enfants seront contents de pouvoir entendre tes histoires. Dit Telrea en se levant de sa place.

- Oui, je veux bien. Merci Telrea. Dit Cerris en souriant.

Telrea approuva de la tête et pendant que l'homme sortit dehors pour voir les enfants, elle fit signe à Nuriel de la suivre. C'était le moment ou jamais de savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait.


	14. 14 Première rencontre

14 – Une première rencontre

Grima savait très bien que jamais Eomer ne défierai un ordre du roi. Et lorsque le jeune Maréchal fut banni d'Edoras avec les cavaliers de la marche, le conseiller du roi savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant un bon moment. Il avait les mains libres pour la suite de son plan. Mais c'était mal connaître Eomer. Même hors des murs du palais, il y avait encore des fidèles et Hama avait pour mission de protéger Eowyn de tout danger.

Ce fut en parcourant la vallée du Riddermark que le Maréchal et ses hommes firent la rencontre des trois chasseurs de la communauté. Depuis son bannissement, Eomer était devenu amer et soupçonneux envers les étrangers. Et ce fut avec froideur qu'il fit la rencontre d'Aragorn et ses amis.

- Cavaliers de la marche… que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce qui se passe sur votre territoire. Dit Aragorn avec humilité.

Eomer fit volte-face en voyant cet homme à l'allure délabré en compagnie d'un elfe et d'un nain. Il fronça les sourcils sévèrement et regarda le rôdeur. Il mit pied à terre et avança vers lui d'un air menaçant et lui dit froidement :

- Qui demande à savoir ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Eomer sèchement

- Nous sommes des chasseurs d'orcs et des amis du Rohan. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et avec moi, Legolas, Prince de Mirkwood et Gimli, du Mont Solitaire. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un groupe d'orcs qui ont enlevé deux de nos amis. Dit Aragorn

Eomer scruta le visage d'Aragorn et ses compagnons. Un de ses seconds vint lui dire un mot à l'oreille et le Maréchal soupira à son tour. Il baissa les yeux et retira son casque afin de se faire connaître d'eux. Legolas sursauta en le voyant et n'eut aucun mal à deviner qui il était. Il répondit alors plus calmement cette fois :

- Je suis Eomer du Rohan, Maréchal des cavaliers de la marche et nous avons en effet rencontré une bande d'orcs, mais j'ai peur que vous ne trouviez que des cadavres. Nous les avons interceptés et éliminés durant la nuit. Dit Eomer

Aragorn aussi avait reconnus le jeune homme et par respect pour son rang, il s'inclina devant lui. Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de réponse à ses questions et dès qu'Eomer eu finit de parler il lui dit d'un regard suppliant :

- Mais deux de nos amis étaient prisonniers des orcs!... Ne les avez-vous pas vue parmi eux? Demanda encore Aragorn

Eomer secoua la tête négativement sans changer d'expression. Par contre, il dit à Aragorn en le regardant curieusement :

- Je regrette, il n'y avait aucun prisonnier parmi les orcs.

Aragorn soupira lourdement et d'un regard désespéré il lui demanda :

- Ils sont petits, des enfants à vos yeux. Vous n'avez pas vue de petites personnes avec eux?

- Non, désolé, nous n'avons vue personne. Dit encore Eomer en regardant ses hommes pour confirmer ses dires.

Le jeune Maréchal voyait bien que la tristesse envahissait le cœur de ces étranges personnages. Il adoucit le ton plus encore et leur dit :

- Si vous voulez vérifier par vous-même, nous avons brûlé les carcasses plus loin derrière la colline. Cherchez vos amis si vous le voulez, mais n'espérez pas trop. Dit Eomer tristement.

Aragorn voyait bien que le jeune homme semblait aussi découragé que lui. Sans insister d'avantages, il s'inclina devant Eomer à nouveau en le remerciant de l'information. Il lui demanda avant de le quitter :

- Où allez vous maintenant?

- Nous allons du côté du Westfold ou Erkeband et son armée ont été vue récemment. Nous avons peut-être été bannis du Rohan, mais nous restons fidèle au roi même s'il ne reconnaît plus les siens. Si nous pouvons débarrasser nos terres de cette vermine, nous le ferons avec plaisir… Et vous? Que ferez-vous? Demanda Eomer

- Je vais suivre votre conseil et voir le bûcher que vous avez fait. Tant que ne j'aurai pas vue leurs corps, je ne croirai pas en leur mort. Dit Aragorn avec détermination.

- Alors dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Dit Eomer en faisant signe à un de ses cavaliers de remettre à Legolas les rennes de deux montures.

Eomer se sentait généreux tout à coup et il avait surtout sentit l'honnêteté de ces gens. Il dit alors à Aragorn :

- Je vous confis ces montures. En espérant qu'ils vous servent mieux que leurs anciens maîtres. Ajouta Eomer avant de remonter en selle.

- Merci de votre générosité Seigneur Eomer, nous en prendrons grand soin. Dit Aragorn en le saluant.

- Que la grâce des Valars vous accompagne en ces temps incertain. Au plaisir de vous revoir… peut-être un jour. Dit Eomer en donnant l'ordre de reprendre la route.

Il lança sa monture droit devant lui et lorsqu'il fut au sommet d'une colline, il se retourna pour regarder les trois hommes et les salua de la main. Il se sentait triste de ne pas avoir pu leur être plus utile. Il rejoignit ses hommes pour emprunter la route du Nord. Il se surprit à sourire en pensant au Prince de Mirkwood. Il était pourtant connu de tous que les nains et les elfes ne s'entendaient pas beaucoup. Quel drôle de groupe il formait?... Puis il perdit sont sourire et prit une profonde respiration. Il toucha de la main le mouchoir vert sur son bras et eu une pensée pour celle qu'il espérait revoir un jour. Il ferma les yeux et silencieusement il pria pour Nuriel.

- Je t'en pris Nuriel, soit prudente en route… Je vous en pris, qui que vous soyez, protégez la de tout danger.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le soleil percer les nuages gris. Il sourit en constatant que les hautes instances du ciel avaient entendu ses prières. Il sourit à la chaleur du soleil qu'il sentait sur la joue et dit comme pour lui-même :

- Merci.

Et il comprit que tout allait bien pour elle.


	15. 15 Une visite inattendue

15 – Une visite inattendue

Les temps difficiles ne faisaient que commencer en Gondor et Nuriel en avait plein les bras avec les enfants à s'occuper et le ménage de la maison. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, Nuriel se sentait comme chez elle avec Telrea et sa famille. Depuis qu'elle était avec eux, elle n'avait pas vu très souvent le maître des lieux. Il était aux services du Gondor et le Gondor avait besoin de lui plus que jamais maintenant. Malheureusement, depuis le départ de Boromir pour la cité des elfes, elle sentait Telrea beaucoup plus nerveuse que d'habitude.

Il ne passait pas une semaine sans que Faramir s'arrête pour prendre des nouvelles et s'informer de leur bien-être. La tante de Telrea faisait envoyer des provisions par ses fournisseurs pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'Intendant ou même Cerris venait lui-même lui porter. Il était plutôt rare qu'elles avaient de la visite et les rares personnes qui venaient les voir ne faisaient que passer. Mais aujourd'hui, les étrangers qui se présentèrent chez Telrea étaient des plus inattendus.

Madril fut le premier à voir approcher les inconnus et en fit mention à Nuriel qui était tout près de lui. Seulement, lorsqu'elle regarda de qui il s'agissait, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Elle retourna Madril chez lui pour prévenir sa mère de la présence de deux hobbits. Par contre, à l'approche des petits hommes, elle sentit son cœur ne faire qu'un tour. Quelque chose d'étrange entourait ces personnes, mais elle ne pouvait en être sur. Roxelana venait vers elle tout sourire en disant à la gitane qu'elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis.

Telrea sortit à son tour sur le balcon et sourit aux deux petits hommes avec bonne humeur. Elle dit alors :

- Bonjour messieurs, excusez ma fille, elle n'a pas souvent l'occasion de voir des étrangers depuis un certain temps et elle croit qu'ils sont tous ses amis… Elle n'a jamais vu de hobbits auparavant…

- Ne vous en faites pas Milady, nous avons l'habitude… répondit Sam en souriant timidement à la femme qui l'accueillait.

- Dans ce cas, quel est le but de votre visite ici? À vous voir, je soupçonne que vous cherchez un refuge pour la nuit? Dit Telrea

- Vous avez raison, gente Dame. C'est le Capitaine Faramir qui nous a proposé de venir ici. Il nous a dit que vous pourriez nous aider et nous abriter pour la nuit. Nous avons une longue route à faire et…

Mais Sam se tut lorsque Frodon lui donna un coup de coude. Nuriel fronça les sourcils et sut tout de suite que ces deux petits hommes cachaient quelque chose. Mais elle n'était pas la maîtresse de la maison et garda le silence. Elle aurait un travail de surveillance à faire avec ces deux étrangers. Seulement, Telrea semblait bien heureuse de cette visite inattendue et invita les hobbits à entrer chez elle. Mais en passant devant Nuriel, Frodon sentit son regard perçant le suivre pas à pas. Telrea s'en rendit compte et pour calmer la peur des petits hommes, elle dit à Frodon :

- N'en veuillez pas à Nuriel, c'est une elfe et elle est soupçonneuse avec tout le monde. C'est un peu mon garde du corps en l'absence de mon époux. Dit elle en servant un bol de soupe à Sam et Frodon.

Nuriel rougit et baissa les yeux, mais elle gardait l'œil ouvert quand même. Frodon n'était vraiment pas à l'aise et pour ne pas l'intimider davantage, Nuriel se retira légèrement laissant à Telrea le loisir de faire la conversation. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, Latoya et sa mère se rendirent dans une chambre pour préparer leurs lits. Nuriel n'était pas près d'eux, mais elle surveillait leurs moindres faits et gestes. Mais lorsqu'elle surprit leur conversation, elle sut que son impression première était la bonne. Ils cachaient quelque chose, quelque chose de gros, de très gros.

- Sam, cette femme m'intimide grandement. Elle m'observe et me suit des yeux sans cesse. Je suis sur qu'elle sait pour l'anneau…

Nuriel se redressa subitement à la mention de l'anneau. Frodon n'eut pas la chance de terminer sa phrase que Nuriel le saisit par le bras pour le sortir dehors. Sam était tellement surpris qu'il prit du temps à sortir de la maison pour suivre son maître. Nuriel n'avait pas envie de rire du tout et brusquement, elle dit au jeune hobbit :

- L'anneau? Vous parlez de l'anneau de pouvoir n'est-ce pas? Alors, j'avais raison de me méfier de vous… Vous avez été à Fondcomb c'est ça? Vous avez dû voir le Seigneur Boromir dans ce cas!... Allons! Répondez-moi… Avez-vous vu le Seigneur Boromir? Dit elle plus durement.

Sam s'était approché d'eux et dit aussi durement qu'elle en voulant s'interposer entre la femme et Frodon:

- Ne lui répondez pas Frodon… Laissez-le tranquille. Vous ne saurez rien... Et pourquoi voulez-vous savoir si nous l'avons vue? … ça ne vous regarde en rien…

- Au contraire, ça me regarde. Est-ce que vous savez qui est la femme qui vous a accueilli sous son toit? Demanda Nuriel le regard sévère.

- C'est une connaissance du Capitaine Faramir. Il nous a assuré que nous ne risquerions rien en venant ici… Mais je vois que ce n'est pas tout a fait vrai… ajouta Sam froidement.

Nuriel regarda Frodon la regarder avec peur. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il ait peur d'elle. Elle soupira lourdement et desserra son étreinte autour de son bras et s'éloigna d'eux légèrement pour leur indiquer qu'elle ne voulait que protéger cette famille. Sam fronça les sourcils intriqués par ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais n'eut pas la possibilité de répliquer que Nuriel lui dit plus doucement :

- Le Capitaine Faramir ne vous a pas menti. Lady Telrea est la femme la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Seulement, elle n'est pas qu'une connaissance du Capitaine, mais elle est aussi de sa famille. Dit Nuriel en les regardant tour à tour.

Elle aurait voulu en dire plus, mais l'arrivée de Roxelana l'obligea à garder le silence. La fillette dit à Nuriel en approchant d'elle en courant :

- Nuriel, maman dit que la chambre de mes amis est prête. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer maintenant. Dit l'enfant en souriant.

- Roxelana, ce sont des hobbits… retourne à la maison et dit à ta mère que nous arrivons…

Frodon se tendit en entendant le nom de la fillette. Il regarda l'enfant et se rendit compte que cette enfant était de sa grandeur. Il regarda Sam et tous les deux comprirent d'un seul coup ou ils se trouvaient. Frodon demanda nerveusement à Nuriel :

- Cette petite fille s'appelle Roxie?

- Oui, c'est la plus jeune enfant de Lady Telrea… jusqu'à la naissance de celui qui est en route… Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Vous la connaissez?... Vous avez entendu parler d'elle? Demanda Nuriel en le regardant étrangement.

- Frodon, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sam.

Frodon leva les yeux sur Nuriel et lui dit avec surprise :

- Est-ce que c'est la fille de Boromir?... Sa famille?... C'est chez lui ici?

Sam recula craintivement et comprit pourquoi Faramir les avait envoyés à cet endroit. Il se rapprocha de Frodon et lui prit le bras pour être prêt à prendre la fuite si nécessaire. Nuriel fronça les sourcils et calmement, elle demanda à Frodon :

- Vous avez vu Boromir n'est-ce pas? Il vous a parlé de sa famille?

- Non, justement, il ne nous a jamais dit qu'il était marié et qu'il avait des enfants. C'est ce qui est étrange. Mais lorsque j'ai quitté la communauté, il m'a parlé comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant et il m'a appelé Roxie. Dit Frodon

- Alors il vous a pris pour elle. Vous êtes à peu près de sa grandeur, de là la confusion. Mais pourquoi vous a-t-il appelé comme ça? Demanda Nuriel soudainement inquiète.

- Parce qu'il a essayé de prendre l'anneau à Frodon et ça l'a rendu fou… Dit Sam frustré.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a été influencé par l'anneau… Je connais son pouvoir et je sais que jamais le Seigneur Boromir n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour vous faire du mal volontairement. Son geste a été fait à cause de l'anneau…`

- Oui, je vous crois. Et il ne m'a rien fait, justement. Sam, tu exagères un peu, mais tu n'as pas entièrement tord. Il a été sous l'emprise de l'anneau, certes, mais pas pour me le prendre. Il me prévenait de ne pas rester seul, de retourner auprès des autres, et c'est à ce moment qu'il m'a appelé Roxie. Il m'a confondu avec cette enfant… Dit Frodon en regardant Sam avec détermination.

- Il a quand même essayé de s'en prendre à vous. Dit Sam avec colère.

- Pas pour les raisons que nous avons crus. Il ne cherchait qu'à me protéger croyant que j'étais sa fille. Ajouta Frodon.

Nuriel soupira lourdement et secoua la tête négativement. Elle avait bien dit à Boromir de se méfier de l'anneau, mais apparemment, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle était tout près de la maison et s'arrêta. Telrea ne devait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, elle en aurait une peine terrible. Et le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour lui parler des écarts de conduite de son époux. Elle dit alors aux deux petits hommes :

- Il serait préférable de ne pas mentionner le fait que vous connaissez Boromir. S'il fallait qu'elle apprenne qu'il s'en est pris à vous, elle s'en voudrait énormément. Elle n'a pas besoin d'émotion trop forte en ce moment. Le bébé pourrait en souffrir. Par contre, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous plus tard pour connaître tous les détails de votre rencontre avec lui. Dit Nuriel en réfléchissant.

Sam baissa les yeux en voyant l'air triste de Frodon. Il demanda alors à Nuriel :

- Est-ce qu'il savait pour…

- Non, elle a appris son état quelques semaines après son départ pour Fondcomb. Alors, vous comprenez pourquoi il serait bon qu'elle ignore que vous le connaissez. Dit Nuriel

Les hobbits approuvèrent de la tête et s'entendirent pour ne rien dire à Telrea. Il fut aussi décidé qu'ils ne resteraient pas plus que nécessaire. De plus, Nuriel avait senti la présence d'un inconnu avec eux, mais il n'était pas à porter. Elle sentait sa présence tout près. Elle garda cette information pour elle en se promettant de revenir à la charge lorsqu'elle s'entretiendrait avec eux dans la soirée.


	16. 16 Un résultat effroyable

16 – Un résultat effroyable

Eomer regardait avec tristesse le carnage qui avait eu lieu dans la cour de la citadelle. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement c'était difficile à voir. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'hommes, mais n'osait se plaindre. Les elfes venus en renfort étaient presque tous mort. Sans eux, le peuple du Rohan n'existerait plus.

Il était appuyé contre les remparts et regardait les gens faire le nettoyage de la cour. Son cœur était triste par tant de violence et de morts. Il sentit la présence de Gandalf tout près et il reprit son air sérieux. Eomer était de glace et regardait froidement les nombreux bûchers d'orcs. Gandalf le rejoignit et fit comme lui. En silence, il regardait les flammes griller la peau gluante de ces créatures maléfiques.

Il se souvint de l'accueil froid des hommes du Rohan lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint pour le ramener auprès de son roi. Ce fut une négociation pénible pour Gandalf, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Par chance, Eomer avait reconnu la monture du magicien. C'est ce qui l'avait influencé à le suivre jusqu'à Helm.

Seulement, l'attitude du jeune Maréchal déplaisait au magicien. Son air sans expression lui indiquait que quelque chose le perturbait et il en ignorait la raison. Eomer n'avait jamais été aussi froid et indifférent dans le passé. Il prit une bonne respiration et lui dit :

- Nous allons du coté de l'Isengard pour une visite chez Saroumane…

- Quoi?... Vous voulez rencontrer ce traître? Ce meurtrier?... Pourquoi? Dit Eomer en lui faisant face cette fois.

- Pour plusieurs raisons dont récupérer son bâton de mage suprême. Il n'est plus digne de ce titre. De plus, j'aimerais connaître les plans de Sauron, car il est bien certain qu'il les connaît. Et pour finir, j'aimerais voir le travail des Ents. Le Seigneur gardien de la foret de Fangorn à sûrement comprit le message sous-entendus que je lui ai fais, l'Isengard ne sera plus ce que nous avons connus. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose de la tour d'Orthanc. Dit le magicien en riant.

- Et vous me demandez de vous accompagner là-bas? Vous me demandez l'impossible Maître Gandalf. J'aurai du mal à contrôler ma colère. Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il a causé assez de dommage au peuple du Rohan? J'ignore si je serai en mesure de retenir ma lance pour ne pas lui faire payer sa traitrise. Dit Eomer furieux.

- Il le faudra pourtant, n'oubliez pas que le roi compte sur vous maintenant… Vous êtes le futur de ce royaume. Dit Gandalf en le regardant sérieusement.

Eomer le regarda avec un peu de surprise. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit aux conséquences de la mort de Theodred. Maintenant, il se rendit compte de tout ce qui risquait de lui tomber sur les épaules un jour. Il secoua la tête négativement et soupira lourdement découragé. Il baissa les yeux ne voulant pas répondre aux commentaires du magicien. Gandalf sourit en coin et lui dit :

- Gildor avait raison à votre sujet. Vous êtes un jeune homme fidèle et loyal envers votre peuple. Mais vous ne vous sentez pas près à vous investir corps et âme à plus. Il vous a même comparé au fils de l'Intendant du Gondor. Dit Gandalf.

- Boromir? Il a vue Boromir? Quand? Ou?... Mais je croyais qu'il était mort… C'est ce que m'a dit le nain…

- C'est exact, Boromir n'est plus de ce monde. Il sera grandement pleuré par son peuple et sa famille. Ajouta le magicien en soupirant tristement.

Eomer se sentit triste lui aussi et baissa les yeux. Il connaissait bien Boromir car il représentait pour lui le guerrier idéal. Il était un modèle à suivre et avait toujours voulu lui ressembler. Puis, il lui demanda avec empressement :

- Alors vous avez vue les gitans, comment…

Gandalf ne pu retenir son sourire et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule pour l'entraîner dans la cour et lui dit amusé :

- Il vous a décrit parfaitement. Un jeune mortel sans patience, pressé de tout savoir sur le champ. Mais pour satisfaire votre curiosité, j'étais en route pour voir Saroumane lorsque j'ai rencontré sa caravane. Lui et les siens revenaient de leur refuge et se rendaient aux Havres gris. Il avait rencontré Boromir qui se rendait à Fondcomb pour le conseil. Et pour finir, non, ne n'ai pas vue celle qui fait battre votre cœur. Elle n'était pas avec eux.

Eomer agrandit les yeux de surprise. Comment savait-il au sujet de Nuriel? Gandalf le regarda moqueusement et lui dit calmement :

- Farah m'a parlé de la tâche de Nuriel. Elle doit accomplir un acte d'amour pour pouvoir obtenir ce que son cœur désir le plus. Et je sais qu'il n'y a qu'en accomplissant cette tâche qu'elle sera exaucé. Cette mission particulière concerne un ami commun. Dit Gandalf en regardant au loin le prince de Mirkwood en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Eomer sourit avec tendresse en voyant le couple marcher main dans la main. Il enviait le prince elfique pour la joie qu'il voyait dans son regard. Puis, il se souvint d'avoir vue cette femme à la maison des guérisons en compagnie d'une femme-elfe. Il dit alors à Gandalf :

- Je sais qui elle est. Elle est venue ici avec une elfe qui fait des miracles avec les blessés. Dit Eomer en cherchant la femme-elfe des yeux.

- Séphora n'est pas une guérisseure ordinaire. Elle possède de nombreux talents, dont celui de guérir les âmes. C'est un fléau qui fera beaucoup de victimes dans les semaines à venir et elle, elle pourra alléger l'esprit perturbé de ceux qui auront vécus les horreurs de la guerre. Parfois, les blessures de l'âme sont plus dévastatrices que les blessures physiques. Mais grâce à elle, beaucoup éviteront de sombrer dans la folie. Dit Gandalf

Eomer approuva de la tête et suivit des yeux le couple. Il eu une pensée pour Nuriel et d'un promenade dans les rues d'Edoras. Il soupira lourdement à son tour et baissa les yeux tristement. C'était la première fois depuis la fin des combats qu'il pensait à autre chose que la guerre. Il dit alors à Gandalf.

- J'aurais aimé la revoir encore une fois. Une seule fois pour m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité. J'aurais aimé revoir son beau visage et son sourire. Malheureusement, j'ignore si elle est encore en vie. Il y a déjà longtemps que je n'ai eu de ses nouvelles. Dit il les yeux pétillants.

Gandalf sourit et garda le silence un moment avant de rajouter pour encourager le jeune Maréchal :

- Il ne faut pas vous décourager. Les miracles existent Seigneur Eomer. La preuve, Séphora a sauvé la vie de son fiancée sans savoir qu'il était aux portes de la mort. Si elle, elle a réussit un tel miracle, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas la revoir un jour. Dit le magicien.

- Peut-être avez-vous raison Maître Gandalf, mais avec ce qui s'est passé ici, ne croyez vous pas que les chances de survit d'une femme seule est à toute fin pratique nulle? J'ai peu d'espoir de la revoir en vie, surtout si elle se rend en Gondor, car je n'ai aucun mal à deviner que Sauron frappera le Gondor et avec beaucoup plus de force qu'ici. Et ici, ça été l'horreur. Dit Eomer en le quittant cette fois pour ne pas montrer au magicien la peine qu'il gardait dans son cœur.

Gandalf le regarda partir et ne le retint pas. Il avait remarqué le regard brillant du jeune Rohirrim lorsqu'il parlait de la gitane. Il eut alors une pensée pour Farah qui lui avait parlé de l'avenir de la terre du milieu. Elle avait eu des paroles similaires à ce que lui avait dit Galadriel.

- « Lorsque tout sera finit en terre du milieu, les grandes cités d'hommes seront gouvernés par des rois sans expériences. Un sera de la lignée des Numénors et l'autre un dresseur de chevaux »


	17. 17 Le secret de Boromir

17 – Le secret de Boromir

Eomer devait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il avait tellement à faire qu'il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment s'apitoyer sur sa peine. Depuis leur retour de l'Isengard, il avait appris à connaitre les hobbits. Merry et Pippin s'avérèrent des petits hommes des plus divertissants. Seulement, étant de nature curieuse, Pippin dû quitter Edoras en catastrophe pour détourner l'œil de Sauron du Rohan. Malheureusement, Merry avait du mal à se faire à la solitude.

Eomer sourit en voyant le petit homme seul, l'air triste et malheureux en l'absence de son compagnon. Il décida donc de lui faire la conversation un moment. Il savait qu'il s'amuserait bien en sa compagnie.

- Je vous trouve bien triste Maitre Merry. L'absence de votre compagnon Pippin vous manque à ce point? Demanda Eomer en prenant place près de lui.

- Entre autre oui. Je pense à lui souvent, mais je pense surtout à ceux que je ne verrai plus. Dit le jeune hobbit en baissant les yeux.

- Et de qui parlez vous? Vos amis Frodon et Sam je suppose?

- Eux aussi me manque, non, celui dont je parle c'est Boromir. C'était un bon soldat, un excellent guerrier, mais c'était surtout notre ami. Il va nous manquer. Dit Merry en soupirant.

- C'est un fait, vous avez raison. C'était un homme bien et comme vous dites un très bon guerrier. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il était mon modèle dans ma jeunesse? Je me voyais comme lui… C'est une lourde perte pour le Gondor. Dit Eomer

- Ce sera une bien plus lourde perte pour sa famille. J'ignore ce qu'ils vont devenir sans lui. Dit Merry en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

- Il est bien certain que son père aura du mal à s'en remettre, je vous l'accorde. Faramir aussi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre…

- Peut-être que son père et son frère auront du chagrin, mais ce n'est pas de cette famille là dont je parle. Dit Merry en le regardant avec surprise.

Eomer fronça les sourcils et Merry se rendit compte qu'il semblait confus. Il lui demanda alors :

- Vous ne connaissez pas la famille de Boromir? Je parle de la vraie famille qu'il a. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il avait une vraie famille bien à lui, une épouse et des enfants? Demanda Merry les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

Eomer ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne sut quoi dire. Il fronça les sourcils croyant à une blague, mais Merry semblait bien sérieux. Le jeune hobbit sentit une bouffée de fierté s'emparer de lui et fit un large sourire au Maréchal du Rohan. Il dit alors à Eomer :

- Il ne vous en a jamais parlé?... Je ne devrais pourtant pas me surprendre, il n'en a parlé à personne en fait. Il n'y a que moi et Pippin qui connaissions son secret. Il ne voulait pas que personne ne soit au courrant. Dit Merry en le regardant presque timidement.

- J'ignorais qu'il avait pris épouse… Je ne comprends pas… Son père…

- Son père ne sait rien de son mariage. Il s'est marié dans la plus stricte intimité avec comme seul témoin son frère et la tante de sa femme. Très peu de monde sont au courrant de son union. Il ne voulait pas que son père apprenne qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une femme du peuple. Elle n'est pas ce que son père appel un bon parti. Il savait que son père n'accepterait jamais d'une épouse sans rang ni richesse. Ajouta Merry avec le plus de sérieux possible.

Eomer agrandit les yeux de surprise. Il avait du mal à comprendre que le héros de son enfance avait défié son père de la sorte. Il dit alors à Merry avec déception :

- Son père sera furieux lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Sa femme et ses enfants ne seront plus bienvenus à la cité. Il fera en sorte qu'ils soient bannis du Gondor et sans ressource. Ce sera pire maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Jamais Faramir ne parviendra à faire accepter cette femme comme membre de sa famille auprès de son père. Dit Eomer en pensant avec tristesse à cette famille.

- Je sais, et je pense que c'est un peu pour ça qu'il nous en a parlé. Il disait que si un jour, il ne revenait pas à la cité, qu'il espérait que le roi en prenne soin. Ajouta Merry.

- Ils n'auront pas la vie facile j'en ai peur. La vie à la cour n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir, même pour la royauté. Malheureusement, ce qu'il a fait risque de coûter cher à des innocents. Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme il l'a fait. Dit Eomer sèchement.

Merry fronça les sourcils en le regardant avec étonnement. Il ne pu retenir une remarque et lui dit :

- N'auriez vous pas fait comme lui si vous aviez été à sa place? N'auriez-vous pas défié qui que ce soit pour être avec la femme que vous aimez? Boromir à agit avec son cœur. Son geste a été guidé par l'amour et pour une fois, il a fait quelque chose pour lui et non pour le Gondor. Dit Merry aussi sèchement que le Rohirrim.

Cette fois, Eomer eu un point au cœur. Ce que Boromir avait fait, il l'avait fait par amour. Pour l'amour d'une personne chère à son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas le juger puisqu'il était dans une situation semblable. Il était lui aussi amoureux d'une femme qui lui était inaccessible. Il sortit de son rêve lorsque Merry lui dit :

- Je n'aurais pas dû vous en parler…

- Non Maitre Merry, au contraire, vous avez bien fait. Je suis très mal placé pour porter un jugement défavorable sur les actes de Boromir. Est-ce qu'Aragorn le sait?

- Non, pas que je sache. Il vous faudra garder le secret comme nous. Moi, je vais sans doute aller la voir lorsque nous serons à la cité. J'aimerais pouvoir alléger sa peine…

- Alors dans ce cas, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous appuyer dans votre démarche. J'irai avec vous pour lui apporter mes hommages. Dit Eomer en lui souriant aimablement.

- Merci Seigneur Eomer, je suis sur qu'elle appréciera vos paroles de réconforts… En y pensant bien, vous avez fait un peu comme lui vous savez? Dit Merry

Eomer le regarda avec étonnement et lui fit un air qui indiqua à Merry qu'il avait besoin de plus d'explications. Merry dit alors;

- Bien sur que vous l'avez fait! N'avez-vous pas défié le roi votre oncle en faisant la chasse aux orcs?

Eomer lui fit un large sourire et approuva de la tête. Il avait défié l'autorité du roi pour sauver son peuple, Boromir avait défié son père pour sauver son cœur.


	18. 18 La fuite vers la cité

18 – La fuite vers la cité

C'était devenu de plus en plus difficile de circuler sur les routes du Gondor. Les habitants des différentes régions du territoire quittaient leur demeure pour converger vers la Cité de Minas Tirith pour y trouver refuge. La majorité des gens avaient vu leurs habitations détruites par les orcs et fuyaient leur terre pour trouver la protection des dirigeants du Gondor. Personnes n'étaient à l'abri des attaques de plus en plus nombreuses des orcs. Pour Telrea et sa famille, la protection de leur domaine n'était que temporaire et Nuriel le savait. Elle avait même décidé de faire des rondes de reconnaissance pour assurer la sécurité des lieux. Madril s'occupait des tournées une partie de la journée et Nuriel prenait la relève le soir. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait une très mauvaise sensation que les choses allaient changer et qu'ils seraient dans l'obligation de quitter la maison à leur tour.

Nuriel n'avait pas perdu de temps et dès qu'elle avait senti le danger se rapprocher de leur maison, elle avait préparé des sacs de voyage d'urgence. Elle était prête à un départ rapide si le cas se présentait. Elle ne voulait pas être prise à contre-pied si quelque chose venait à surgir. Elle avait donné des instructions à Madril et à Latoya pour une évacuation précipitée. Telrea avait refusé de quitter sa maison à quelques reprises, mais les circonstances étaient bien différentes cette fois. Elle ne laisserait jamais Telrea ou les enfants, derrière peu importe ce qu'elle déciderait, elle la sortirait de force s'il le fallait. Elle était en mode défensive depuis un bon moment déjà et dès qu'elle sentait un danger quelconque, elle mettait tout le monde en état d'alerte. Aujourd'hui par contre, son instinct la fit réagir plus promptement que normalement.

Ils étaient tous à table lorsque Nuriel leva le nez de son assiette et regarda Madril avec crainte. Il comprit assez rapidement ce que son air voulait dire.

- Il y a quelqu'un dehors qui approche la maison… Madril, tu sais quoi faire. Dit Nuriel en prenant son épée près de la porte.

Madril prit la main de sa jeune sœur et Latoya aida sa mère à se lever de sa place pour se réfugier dans une pièce au fond de la maison. Telrea fit un air sévère à la gitane et lui dit :

- Tu en fais beaucoup trop de ce genre d'exercice Nuriel…

- Ce n'est pas un exercice, c'est la vérité… dit Nuriel avec sérieux.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Nuriel sortit de la maison et se cacha derrière la maison et attendit l'arrivée de l'inconnu. Elle put voir de sa cachette une jeune femme qui arrivait de par la route et qui semblait soucieuse. La jeune femme s'arrêta prêt de la maison, mit pied à terre et regarda autour d'elle inquiète de ne voir personne. Elle fit un pas en direction de la maison, mais s'arrêta soudainement lorsque Nuriel lui dit à l'oreille tout en appuyant la pointe de sa lame dans le dos :

- Si vous faites un faux mouvement, je n'hésiterai pas à vous transpercer de ma lame.

La jeune femme figea et leva les bras en signe de reddition. Elle dit alors d'une voix tremblante :

- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour causer des ennuis à personne. Je cherche ma cousine qui habiterait ici. Son nom est Telrea et elle est l'épouse du capitaine en chef Boromir du Gondor…

Nuriel frémit à la mention du nom de l'époux de Telrea. Quelque chose lui disait de l'écouter et elle fit un pas derrière elle lorsqu'elle vit Telrea se présenter à la porte de sa maison, le visage rayonnant de bonheur en voyant la jeune femme devant elle. Elle ne put retenir un cri de joie en disant :

- Saraphin?... Mon dieu, Saraphin, c'est bien toi? Dit Telrea qui approchait d'elle.

Nuriel comprit que cette femme était de la famille de Telrea. Elle s'écarta pour laisser à Telrea le plaisir d'accueillir sa cousine correctement, mais gardait un œil sur elle quand même. Après quelques minutes d'accolades et de caresses fraternelles, Telrea fit les présentations officielles aux membres de sa famille. Lorsqu'elle lui présenta Nuriel, Saraphin perdit son sourire en fixant l'épée de la gitane.

Nuriel sentit son cœur se serrer. Quelque chose en elle lui fit réviser son opinion sur cette jeune mortelle. Elle sentit le besoin de protéger cette femme tout comme Telrea et sa famille. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque Telrea lui dit :

- Du calme Nuriel, tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle, c'est ma cousine Saraphin du Rohan.

Nuriel abaissa son arme et fixa Saraphin intensément. Cette femme avait quelque chose de particulier et elle pouvait sentir un contact avec les elfes. Elle voulut lui poser la question, mais Telrea l'entrainait dans la maison. Madril vint la rejoindre et lui dit :

- C'est peut-être une bénédiction qu'elle soit venue ici. Elle nous laissera tranquilles pour faire nos tournées. Dit le jeune homme.

Nuriel sourit et encouragea Madril à faire le tour du domaine pour s'assurer que tout était sécurisé. Mais Nuriel scruta de son regard les alentours. Elle sentit la présence d'elfes pas très loin, mais ils n'étaient pas à porté de vue. Elle retourna dans la maison et se proposa pour faire le thé. Saraphin la regardait curieusement et Nuriel sourit en coin. Elle devait se justifier pour expliquer son geste envers elle et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, mais avec tout ce qui se passe dans les environs, je suis sur mes gardes. Dit Nuriel en lui souriant aimablement.

Saraphin lui retourna son sourire et approuva de la tête. Elle lui dit alors sur un ton nonchalant :

- Ça ne fait rien, je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez fait. Au moins, je sais qu'elle est entre bonnes mains. Dit la jeune femme.

Elle le sera tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle aura besoin de mes services. Je lui dois la vie et c'est ma façon de la remercier pour sa générosité à mon endroit. Votre présence tombe à point, nous ne serons pas assez de deux pour la raisonner et nous occuper de cette famille. Dit Nuriel moqueusement en regardant Telrea.

- Je pense en effet que vous avez raison. Dans son état, il est évident qu'elle ne peut pas tout faire. Alors, je pourrai vous aider à venir à bout de son obstination. Dit Saraphin en riant.

Telrea les regarda sévèrement et croisa les bras en leur faisant face. Elle leur dit alors en boudant :

- Je ne suis pas, sans ressource vous savez. Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi…

- Ça va Telrea nous avons compris. Mais tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, tu devras te plier à nos recommandations. Ajouta Saraphin en cherchant l'appui de Nuriel du regard.

Nuriel sourit satisfaite des paroles de la femme et se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer une assiette pour Saraphin.

Cependant, l'impression qu'elle ressentait lui laissa croire que cette femme avait besoin d'elle. Pour quelle raison? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait un lien avec ce qu'elle devait faire pour obtenir ce que son cœur désirait le plus. Elle devait faire un sacrifice au nom de l'amour, mais elle ignorait quoi. Cette femme était peut-être la clé pour le succès de sa tâche.

De retour de la cuisine, elle écouta Saraphin parler de son voyage en compagnie de deux elfes de la Lorien, qui avaient décidé de se rendre à la cité pour constater ce qui s'y passait. Puis elle fit mention de son sauvetage par les elfes de la foret noire et du prince de Mirkwood. Nuriel fronça les sourcils en entendant Saraphin parler du Prince avec énormément d'admiration et peut-être plus. Elle n'eut aucun mal à conclure qu'elle était amoureuse de l'elfe de Mirkwood. Mais savait-elle qu'une relation entre un elfe et un mortel était impossible? Elle sursauta à cette pensée puisqu'elle vivait une situation similaire à la sienne. C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle n'eut pas la possibilité d'y réfléchir bien longtemps que le bruit d'une calèche qui se pointait au bout de l'allée à toute allure, attira son attention. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir Cerris arriver à toute vitesse. Il ne prit pas de gants blancs et entra dans la maison à bout de souffle. Il saisit le bras de Madril au passage et lui dit de seller les chevaux. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il dit aux femmes présentes :

- Il faut partir d'ici et vite… Les orcs son en vue et ils se dirigent par ici. Ta maison est sur le chemin. Dit Cerris qui saisit les sacs d'urgence préparés par Nuriel et les lança dans la calèche.

Telrea fronça les sourcils et l'arrêta au passage en lui disant avec calme :

- Cerris, tu exagères… nous sommes loin de la route ici et…

- Il n'exagère pas Lady Telrea, je sens leurs présences moi aussi. dit Nuriel en regardant Sarafin.

- D'accord, mais donne moi la chance de rassembler ce qu'il me faut. Nous avons du temps devant nous avant qu'ils...

- Pas tant que ça… Si la cité d'Osgiliath tombe, ils seront en bonne position pour contrôler les eaux. L'Intendant a donné l'ordre de fermer les portes si jamais la cité est envahie par les orcs. Alors, je ne crois pas que j'exagère. Venez tous, il faut vraiment y aller. Dit encore Cerris en prenant Roxelana dans ses bras pour sortir de la maison.

Nuriel voyait que Telrea ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle regarda Saraphin qui se pencha pour ramasser un sac pour le mettre elle-même dans la calèche et dit à Telrea :

- Très bien, on y va… Venez, on part. dit Sarafin sous le regard approbateur de Nuriel.


	19. 19 Les retrouvailles d'Eomer et Nuriel

19- Les retrouvailles d'Eomer et Nuriel

Dès que Cerris les eu conduits à la cité, Nuriel et Sarafin aidèrent la famille de Telrea à s'installer chez la tante de cette dernière. Roswen étant la propriétaire de la plus grande auberge de la cité, elle avait fait aménager une partie de ses sous bassement en un refuge très confortable. Elle se servait de l'endroit pour y emmagasiner ses barils de bière ou ses tonneaux de vin. Mais à l'approche des combats, elle s'était fait un devoir de faire de la place pour son personnel et sa famille. Lorsque la rumeur voulant que les orcs étaient en vue, elle avait fait en sorte que Telrea et sa famille soient ramenés à la cité pour être en sureté.

Mais malgré qu'ils soient tous en sécurité, le malheur devait frapper le cœur de Nuriel. Lorsque Cerris était revenu pour les aider à sortir de leur cachette, Nuriel avant put constater les nombreux dommages causés par les attaques des orcs. Elle avait pu faire la connaissance de Séphora et Haldir qui les avaient rejoints immédiatement après la fin des combats. Malheureusement pour elle, un tremblement de terre provoqua l'effondrement d'un mur causant des blessures graves à Sarafin. Nuriel eut un serrement au cœur qui l'obligea à trouver un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit. Elle avait senti un lien très fort avec cette femme et maintenant, elle voyait ce lien ne tenir qu'à un fil. Elle laissa les deux elfes avec la mortelle s'occuper de ses soins et elle s'occupa de Telrea et des enfants afin de ne pas perdre la raison. Elle confia la surveillance de Telrea à Madril et à Latoya les soins de sa sœur pendant qu'elle fut demandée pour aider des guérisseurs à porter secours aux nombreux blessés sur les champs de bataille.

C'est à ce moment que sa vie prit une tournure bien différente de ce qu'elle s'attendait. Elle marchait dans les champs de Pelennor à la recherche de survivants lorsqu'une odeur familière vint chatouiller les narines. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise odeur, mais une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle reconnaitrait n'importe où. Elle se retourna pour suivre l'odeur de cuir trempé et elle vit à quelques pas d'elle, celui qu'elle ne croyait jamais revoir. Son cœur se mit à battre tellement rapidement qu'elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de s'emballer trop vite. Elle croisa son regard et avec la rapidité de l'éclair elle le vit combler la distance qui le séparait d'elle. Nuriel ne put résister à le rejoindre et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Eomer ne se souciait pas de l'endroit ou il se trouvait et prit possession de sa bouche avec vigueur et passion. C'était magnifique pour l'un comme pour l'autre et tous les deux sentirent un besoin de s'accrocher à l'autre pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

Eomer la repoussa devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il la regardait avec des yeux brillants de plaisir. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait été aussi heureux de la revoir. Elle était en vie et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il lui dit alors avec douceur et tendresse :

- Oh Nuriel, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué ma belle gitane. J'ai rêvé de ce moment tellement souvent… j'ai eu peur de te perdre lorsque j'ai vu le groupe de Gildor après l'attaque…

- Tu as vu Gildor?... Est-ce que tout allait bien pour eux? Tu peux m'en dire plus…

Mais Eomer ne lui permit pas de dire un mot de plus se contentant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec énormément de tendresse que Nuriel en gémit de plaisir. Il lui dit alors en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils vont bien et se rendaient aux Havres gris. Ne parlons plus d'eux maintenant, tu es là devant moi, bien en vie et pour moi c'est ce qui m'importe le plus… Je t'aime Nuriel, je ne t'ai jamais oublié malgré notre séparation…

Nuriel sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle aussi ne l'avait jamais oublié et le revoir lui donnait la force d'espérer que son avenir serait plus beau. Elle savait que beaucoup de choses les séparaient, mais pour l'instant, son cœur prit le dessus sur sa raison et elle lui dit avec émotion :

- Oh Eomer… je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer même à distance… Seulement, je ne suis pas une personne recommandable pour un Seigneur de ton rang et…

Eomer posa un doigt sur ses lèvres doucement et lui imposa le silence. Il sourit en coin et lui dit :

- Je me moque que tu sois gitane, paysanne ou tout ce que tu voudras, je t'aime Nuriel et je te veux à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Cette fois, je ne me séparerai plus de toi pour aucune considération que ce soit…

Nuriel sentit son cœur battre follement. Elle secoua la tête négativement ne parvenant pas à le croire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de dire c'était sur. Elle le regarda avec tendresse et un pincement au cœur lui fit réaliser que ses chances aux bonheurs étaient très minces, du moins, pour l'instant. Elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes et lui dit un sanglot dans la voix :

- Eomer… Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis? Je suis une elfe et très loin d'être de noble lignée. Tu es un héritier de la couronne du Rohan et le peuple s'attendra à ce que tu …

- Je n'en ai cure de ce que le peuple pense… C'est toi que j'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. S'il faut que je renonce à …

- Non, je t'en pris ne dit pas ça… ton destin te mène vers les plus hauts sommets, et c'est sur le trône du Rohan… je ne suis pas faite pour ça et…

Mais Nuriel se tut lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil un garde qui arrivait à grande vitesse près d'eux. L'homme s'inclina légèrement devant lui et lui dit avec empressement :

- Seigneur Eomer, venez vite… votre présence est requise de toute urgence à la maison des guérisons.

- Que se passe-t-il mon brave? Demanda Eomer qui tentait de rester calme malgré l'interruption du garde.

L'homme se rendit compte qu'il dérangeait, mais il avait eu ordre de prévenir le Maréchal au plus vite. Il baissa les yeux et dit timidement :

- C'est Lady Eowyn, Monsieur, elle fait partie des blessés…

Eomer pâlit subitement et sentit ses genoux fléchir légèrement. Nuriel saisit son bras discrètement et voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, elle demanda au garde :

- Est-elle blessée gravement?

- J'ignore la graviter de ses blessures. C'est Mithrandir qui m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour le rejoindre à la maison des guérisons. Dit le garde.

- Mithrandir? Mithrandir est ici?... Dit Nuriel avec surprise.

- Oui, Madame, il est avec les blessés et…

Nuriel comprit que le moment de vérité était venu pour elle. Sans attendre la réponse d'Eomer, elle l'entraina avec elle jusqu'à l'endroit ou se trouvait Eowyn. Elle poussa le Maréchal dans la chambre où se trouvait sa sœur et resta un peu à l'écart. La réaction du jeune homme fut bien différente de ce qu'elle s'attendait. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et ne retint plus ses larmes. Nuriel comprit que sa place n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle sortit de la chambre et s'appuya au mur tout en fermant les yeux. Elle prit une profonde respiration et tenta de calmer son cœur battant. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle put entendre deux gardes du Rohan discuter entre eux.

- … avec sa mort, c'est lui qui devient le nouveau monarque de ce royaume. Dit un des hommes.

- S'il reste assez d'hommes chez nous pour les gouverner tu veux dire. Il aura besoin d'aide c'est sur. Mais j'ai confiance qu'il sera un bon roi. Dit un autre garde à son compagnon.

- Oui, sans doute, le peuple l'aime, mais il est jeune et sans expérience. Dit son ami tristement

Nuriel ne put retenir une question lorsque les deux hommes passèrent devant elle, elle leur demanda avec politesse :

- Excusez-moi messieurs, mais de qui parlez-vous au juste? Qui est le nouveau roi? Et de quel royaume est-il question?

- Mais du Rohan, jeune fille. Le roi Theoden est mort, écrasé sous le poids de sa monture. C'est notre Capitaine, le Maréchal Eomer qui est maintenant le roi du Rohan…

Nuriel n'entendait plus rien et sans attendre qu'il ne termine sa phrase elle s'écarta pour reculer dans le couloir afin de sortir des lieux. Sa peine était encore plus grande qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et sans regarder où elle allait, elle fit volte-face pour courir, mais se heurta à un corps solide qui l'obligea à reculer de quelques pas. Elle leva à peine les yeux et rencontra le regard bienveillant d'un vieil homme. Ce dernier la retint par le bras et lui sourit aimablement. Il lui dit en elfique :

- Est-ce que ça va?

Nuriel le reconnut immédiatement et se contenta de secouer la tête positivement. Le vieil homme sourit plus encore et lui dit à nouveau :

- Ne seriez-vous pas Nuriel, la gitane par hasard? Je sais qui vous êtes, et je pense que vous me cherchez n'est-ce pas? Dit le Magicien blanc.

- Oui, je suis Nuriel et je vous cherchais, en effet, mais maintenant… dit elle en jetant un regard derrière elle tristement.

- Et bien vous m'avez trouvé. Elrond de Fondcomb m'a parlé de vous et de votre quête. Je pense que je peux vous aider. Nous avons des choses à nous dire tous les deux. Venez… allons dans un endroit plus calme pour discuter. Dit le Magicien blanc en l'entraînant dans les jardins derrière la maison des guérisons.


	20. 20 Une discussion profitable

20- Une discussion profitable

Malgré les encouragements de Gandalf, Nuriel se sentait abattue par tout ce qu'elle vivait. Elle avait senti un lien très fort avec Sarafin, elle avait retrouvé son amour, mais risquaient de le perdre à jamais puisque le roi Theoden était mort pendant les combats des champs de Pelennor. Elle voyait ses rêves de bonheurs s'envoler de minute en minute. Comment pourrait-elle être à la hauteur des attentes d'Eomer? Elle avait fait beaucoup de chemin pour obtenir l'aide du magicien, mais ses recherches devenaient à toute fin pratique inutile.

Gandalf sentait qu'elle perdait espoir et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Il prit alors une profonde respiration et lui pointa du doigt Telrea qui était assise avec ses enfants et qui tentait de les rassurer sur le sort de Sarafin. Il lui dit alors en entourant les épaules de la jeune elfe de son bras protecteur :

- Cette femme là-bas, celle qui vous a accueilli chez elle après votre blessure, et bien elle, elle n'a pas eu peur de vivre dangereusement. Dit Gandalf

Nuriel se tendit lorsqu'il lui montra Telrea. Elle voyait bien que la pauvre n'en menait pas large. La blessure de Sarafin l'avait passablement ébranlé. Elle jouait les femmes fortes, comme toujours, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle cachait ses vraies émotions devant ses enfants. Nuriel ne pouvait qu'admirer cette femme au cœur d'or dont la générosité et l'amabilité ne pouvaient qu'attirer l'appui de tout le monde. Mais l'intérêt du magicien pour Telrea l'intriguait et lui demanda :

- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Nuriel en fronçant les sourcils.

Gandalf savait qu'il avait enfin piqué sa curiosité et sourit satisfait. Il lui dit alors :

- Saviez-vous que son époux a défié l'autorité de son père en l'épousant? À l'époque, il risquait le bannissement et même l'emprisonnement pour ce qu'il avait fait. En désobéissant à son père, il mettait sa vie en danger. Mais elle… elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour vivre avec lui. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu vivre autrement. Lui, il savait ce qui risquait de se produire en menant à bien son projet. Mais il l'a fait par amour pour elle. Il n'a pas hésité à épouser celle qui faisait battre son cœur, une femme sans rang, sans nom, sans fortune. Il était près à se battre pour elle et pourquoi l'a t-il fait?... parce qu'il aimait cette femme envers et contre tous. Ajouta le magicien en scrutant le visage de Nuriel attentivement

Nuriel le regarda vraiment craintivement cette fois. Il semblait en savoir beaucoup sur Telrea et sa famille et sans rien dire de compromettant, elle lui dit :

- J'ai rarement vu un couple aussi uni qu'eux. Ils s'aiment énormément, vous savez. Dit-elle pour prendre la défense de Telrea et Boromir.

- Je sais qu'ils s'aiment énormément. Le simple fait d'avoir suivi son cœur au détriment de sa raison fait de lui quelqu'un de bien différent de ce qu'il démontre aux yeux des autres. Je sais qui est son époux et pour être honnête avec vous, je fus le premier surpris de ce qu'il avait osé faire. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Boromir, mais il mérite toute mon admiration pour avoir agi ainsi. Dit Gandalf en souriant à Nuriel de façon malicieuse.

Nuriel était sans voix. Comment avait-il su pour Boromir et Telrea? Cette dernière lui avait raconté que jamais Boromir ne parlait de son union avec elle à qui que ce soit afin d'éviter que la nouvelle ne se rende jusqu'aux oreilles de son père. Ainsi, il protégeait sa vie privée, sa famille et la femme qu'il aime des mauvaises intentions de son père à leur endroit. Gandalf savait tout et elle voulut savoir comment il avait appris la vérité sur eux. Elle lui dit alors :

- Vous savez pour… Boromir et Telrea?

- Oui je sais pour Boromir et Telrea. J'ai des contacts très influents, jeune fille… En fait, C'est mon ami Rasdagast qui m'a dit qu'il avait unis un couple en Gondor et que ce couple, c'était eux. Dit Gandalf en regardant cette fois du côté d'Aragorn qui venait à peine de s'asseoir du côté opposé à Telrea, l'air fatigué et épuisé par les longues heures à donner des soins aux nombreux blessés.

- Lui, c'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et fils adoptif d'Elrond de Fondcomb…

- C'est Estel? C'est le roi du Gondor… je l'ai rencontré dans les rues de la cité à quelques reprises et … Oh, mais, que va-t-il penser de moi… dit Nuriel troublé par la nouvelle concernant cet homme.

- Allons jeune fille du calme. Il n'est pas encore officiellement le roi du Gondor à ce que je sache… Saviez-vous qu'il est amoureux de la belle Arwen, la fille d'Elrond.? Dit encore le magicien.

- Et je sais que le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas très chaud à l'idée de laisser sa fille en terre du milieu. Un peu avant mon départ, il tentait de la convaincre de prendre la route des Havres gris. C'est là qu'elle m'a parlé de son amoureux. Dit Nuriel en regardant Aragorn de loin.

- Arwen a fait son choix et ne prendra jamais la mer. Elle a choisi une vie mortelle avec celui qu'elle aime plutôt qu'une vie immortelle seule aux Valinors. Il sera roi et il épousera une elfe. Ajouta Gandalf.

Nuriel le regarda avec tristesse. Elle lui sourit en coin et secoua la tête négativement en lui disant :

- Ce n'est pas la même chose Maître Gandalf. Lui, il épousera une princesse, une princesse elfique. Moi je ne suis rien d'aussi important qu'elle…

- Et alors? Eomer est roi et à ce que je sache c'est lui qui décide de son avenir. Si Aragorn peut et veut épouser une elfe, pourquoi pas Eomer? C'est lui qui décide de tout en Rohan maintenant. Dit Gandalf pour la faire réagir.

Nuriel soupira lourdement et put voir au même moment Haldir en compagnie du Prince Legolas. Elle pouvait voir la peine et le chagrin du jeune prince. Elle dit alors à Gandalf pour changer de sujet :

- Le prince de Mirkwood semble très secoué par ce qui arrive. Je sens une peine énorme en lui. Dit-elle en le regardant.

- Et pour la simple et bonne raison que Sarafin se meurt. Lui aussi veut faire comme Boromir. Il veut défier l'autorité de son père et faire sa vie avec une mortelle. Seulement, si elle meurt, il ne verra jamais les terres immortelles. Ajouta Gandalf.

Nuriel le regarda avec surprise. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait remarqué la façon dont Sarafin parlait de lui et elle comprit tout de suite que c'était réciproque. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la jeune mortelle. Ses chances de survie étaient pratiquement nulles. Elle dit alors au magicien.

- Alors, il va souffrir inutilement. Vous avez vu Sarafin et vous avez senti que la vie la quittait peu à peu…

- Oui, je l'ai senti, mais elle a une chance de survivre et vous pouvez lui donner cette chance. N'avez-vous donc rien appris à Fondcomb? Dit Gandalf en l'obligeant à le regarder

- J'ai fait mes devoirs et j'ai tout appris ce que je devais savoir sur le sujet. Comment puis-je faire un tel miracle? J'ai su dès ma première rencontre avec elle qu'elle était celle que je devais aider. Mais maintenant…

- Alors, vous n'avez pas très bien compris ce que vous deviez faire. Réfléchissez un peu et vous comprendrez que rien n'est impossible. Dit encore le magicien plus fermement.

Nuriel soupira à nouveau et soudain, elle leva les yeux vers le magicien et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle agrandit les yeux et eu un sourire aux lèvres qui fit comprendre au magicien qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour Sarafin. Elle dit alors à Gandalf :

- Je peux me servir de mon énergie pour guérir ses blessures et du même coup… Je pense que je sais comment rendre le sourire à tout le monde… Je ne pourrai pas le faire seule et… Acceptez-vous de m'assister dans cette procédure?

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis là non!... Allons jeune fille, venez… Ne perdons pas de temps. Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup. Dit Gandalf en ouvrant la voie jusqu'à la maison des guérisons.

Nuriel le suivit et sans un regard pour Eomer qui était avec Aragorn, elle entra dans la maison des guérisons pour se rendre dans la chambre de Sarafin. Avec son geste, elle suivrait son destin, un destin qui là mènerait dans les bras de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait un miracle à faire et Gandalf voyait enfin l'espoir de rendre un peu de joie et de bonheur à ceux qui l'avaient perdu.


	21. 21 Le don de Nuriel

21- Le don de Nuriel

Nuriel eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et elle gémit légèrement en portant la main à son front. Elle vit une ombre se placer devant elle et voulut se relever, mais elle fut retenue par une paire de mains sur son lit et la voix chaleureuse du magicien qui lui dit :

- Restez coucher Nuriel, vous êtes encore ébranlé par ce qui s'est passé… Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant? Demanda Gandalf.

- Je vais bien dans les circonstances, mais bizarre… J'ai une douleur dans ma tête… et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Il faudra vous y habituer dorénavant, puisque ce genre de mal est fréquent chez les mortels. Dit Gandalf en posant sa main sur son front pour alléger sa douleur.

Nuriel agrandit les yeux avec étonnement et fixa le magicien blanc d'un air interrogateur. Gandalf lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui dit :

- Vous avez réussi votre mission, jeune fille. Vous avez fait du très bon travail. Grâce à vous, le prince Legolas a retrouvé la joie de vivre. Vous lui avez rendu le sourire. Dit Gandalf toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Nuriel sourit à son tour et lui demanda avec empressement :

- Sarafin… Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Est-elle sauvée?... Elle va vivre?... Dites-moi que j'ai fait ce qu'il faillait pour…

Gandalf se mit à rire avec plaisir et saisit la main de la jeune femme en lui disant :

- Vous avez fait plus que ce qu'il fallait. Elle est sauvée et vous lui avez même transmis suffisamment d'énergie pour lui permettre de guérir totalement.

Nuriel soupira soulagé par les paroles de Gandalf et ferma les yeux satisfaits. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'avait dit le magicien un peu plus tôt et fronça les sourcils en lui demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de plus…

- Vous n'avez aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Gandalf un sourire en coin.

- Très peu de chose en fait. Je me souviens de mon arrivée dans la chambre, le début du processus de guérison, mais ensuite, c'est plutôt vague. Dit Nuriel en fronçant les sourcils en cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Je pense que vous devriez demander à Séphora de vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. C'est elle la guérisseure et la mieux qualifiée pour vous décrire le miracle que vous avez effectué. Dit encore Gandalf.

Nuriel approuva de la tête et respira profondément heureuse que tout soit enfin réglé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a récupérer de cette aventure et reprendre une vie normale. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Eomer pour le moment et se laissa aller contre les oreillers du lit dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos. Elle ferma les yeux et elle entendit la voix du magicien qui lui dit :

- Sarafin vous doit la vie, jeune fille. Sans ce don particulier, beaucoup de gens seraient tristes et malheureux. Dit Gandalf

- Elle ne me doit rien, vous savez. Je l'ai fait pour moi aussi. Je savais qu'un jour j'aurais à faire un énorme sacrifice pour assurer mon bonheur, mais j'ai encore des doutes pour ce qui est de mon bonheur. Dit-elle en le regardant tristement.

- Vous avez accompli ce que les Valars attendaient de vous. Vous méritez d'être heureuse. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de posséder un tel don. Dit-il en serrant sa main tendrement.

- Je sais, et c'est ce que Farah me disait aussi. Lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de ce côté particulier de moi, je ne parvenais pas à croire que j'étais destiné à ne jamais voir les terres immortelles. Par contre, je me sentais différente de mes compagnons du clan. Puis un jour, Gildor m'a expliqué ce que ce don signifiait. Dit Nuriel en regardant le magicien un peu décourager.

- Et que vous a-t-il dit à ce sujet?

- Que je possédais le don de l'unique, un don très puissant qui pourrait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Un don qui ne pourrait être utilisé qu'une seule fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'utilisé sans bonne raison et que le moment venu, je percevrai un signe qui m'indiquera ce que je devais faire. Dit-elle toujours en le regardant.

- Et vous avez senti ce signe en rencontrant Sarafin. Dit le magicien.

- J'avais senti aussi le besoin de m'informer sur la procédure à suivre. C'est la raison qui a poussé le Seigneur Elrond à m'enseigner tout ce qu'il savait sur toutes les possibilités possibles d'utilisé ce don. J'ai séjourné plusieurs années à Fondcomb pour en savoir autant que lui. Mais il savait que je ne pourrais pas faire ce processus seule. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a recommandé de partir à votre recherche. Dit-elle en cherchant son approbation dans son regard.

- Et vous avez bien fait puisque nous avons accompli ce qui devait être fait… Je sais par Elrond que Farah a beaucoup insisté pour que le Seigneur d'Imladris vous prenne en charge un certain temps. Elle avait vu dans sa vision que vous étiez prête à exécuter cette tâche. Dit-il en lui souriant aimablement.

- Oui, et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Seulement, avec cette guerre, rien ne me dit que je vais réaliser ce que mon cœur désire le plus. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien maintenant. Dit-elle en soupirant lourdement.

Gandalf savait très bien que seul Eomer pourrait rendre le sourire à cette jeune femme. Il sourit en coin et vit la grimace de douleur de la jeune femme. Nuriel lui dit alors :

- Est-ce que je vais toujours avoir mal à la tête comme ça? Dit-elle en se massant les tempes de ses doigts.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est que passager, seulement, il faudra vous attendre à vivre des changements en vous. Vous serez moins résistante et moins forte. Séphora vous donnera ses recommandations pour votre réhabilitation.

- En espérant que je ne ressentirai plus cette douleur, c'est terrible comme sensation. Dit Nuriel en grimaçant.

Gandalf lui fit boire une potion pour la soulager et déjà Nuriel se sentit mieux. Le magicien lui dit alors avec douceur :

- C'est un signe que vous ressentez la douleur physique. Ce qui veut dire que vous avez perdu votre immortalité.

Nuriel soupira à nouveau et approuva de la tête. Elle lui dit alors tristement :

- Maintenant, c'est bien vrai…Plus aucun bateau ne pourra m'amener loin d'ici…

- C'est un fait, mais ne soyez pas triste, vous ne serez pas seule et puis vous aurez de l'aide pour vous adapter a votre nouvelle vie. De plus, Telrea aura besoin d'aide pour les prochains mois. Elle aura besoin de vous plus que jamais maintenant. Dit Gandalf

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'aurai au moins un endroit ou aller si jamais…

Nuriel se tut et baissa les yeux. Gandalf serra sa main doucement et lui dit :

- Vous avez des regrets?

- Non aucun. Dit elle fermement en relevant la tête fièrement

- Alors, tout est pour le mieux dans ce cas. Dit-il en se levant pour la laisser en paix.

Il ajusta la couverture sur son lit et embrassa son front paternellement. Il lui dit au moment de la quitter :

- Dormez maintenant, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Séphora viendra vous voir plus tard pour voir comment vous allez. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui veulent vous remercier pour ce que vous avez accompli. Alors si vous voulez être en forme lors de ces visites, il faut vous reposer un peu. Dit le magicien

Nuriel approuva de la tête et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Ce ne fut pas long qu'elle sombra aux pays des rêves assez rapidement.


	22. 22 Pour sauver Sarafin

22 – Pour sauver Sarafin

_**FLASHBACK**_

Gandalf guidait Nuriel dans les différents couloirs de la maison des guérisons jusqu'à la chambre de Sarafin. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la pièce où reposait la jeune femme, Nuriel reconnut Séphora qui épongeait le front de sa patiente. Elle approcha discrètement le lit et soupira découragé.

- Oh Sarafin… non… oh non….

Séphora leva les yeux sur elle et vit Gandalf derrière elle. Elle sourit à la gitane et lui céda la place le temps qu'elle discute avec le magicien. Nuriel prit la main de la jeune femme et sentit sous ses doigts sa peau froide. La vie la quittait lentement et elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose et vite. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment la discussion entre Séphora et le magicien, mais elle put entendre ses dernières phrases lorsque la guérisseure lui dit :

- … ses blessures sont très graves et je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit assez forte pour résister à la souffrance qu'elle ressent. Je regrette Gandalf, mais dans son cas, c'est d'un miracle dont elle à besoin… j'ai bien peur par contre que le prince de Mirkwood …

Gandalf ne l'écoutait plus et regarda Nuriel qui le fixait tristement. Mais son regard indiquait au magicien qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir et sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se leva et dit avec détermination :

- Je peux le faire, je peux la sauver…

Séphora se retourna pour la regarder avec surprise et reporta ensuite son regard sur le magicien qui souriait satisfait. Mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue et lui demanda en la scrutant intensément :

- Vous pouvez la sauver!... Comment? Elle est presque aux portes de la mort…

- Je peux la sauver, je sais comment et j'en ai le pouvoir. Dit Nuriel en levant la tête avec arrogance.

Gandalf secoua la tête positivement et dit à Nuriel avec douceur :

- Très bien dans ce cas, je vous assisterai… Vous avez besoin de quelque chose de particulier? Dit-il en la rejoignant près du lit.

Nuriel regarda autour d'elle et se dirigea vers la table de médecine. Elle saisit quelques ingrédients qu'elle fit infusée dans de l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle tendit le bol de sa potion à Séphora et lui dit :

- Assurez-vous que sa peau est toujours humide. Épongez son front, son cou et ses bras pendant le processus de transfert. Dit Nuriel en retournant vers le lit.

Séphora regarda le magicien sans comprendre. A son air, elle comprit qu'il était inutile de poser des questions. Elle finirait par savoir en temps utile. Elle fit ce que lui demandait la gitane et entreprit d'éponger la peau de Sarafin. Nuriel reprit sa place près de la jeune femme et prit sa main. Gandalf fit comme elle et lui dit lorsqu'il fit que Nuriel avait fermé les yeux :

- Êtes-vous prête? Si oui, vous pouvez commencer… Prenez une profonde respiration et détendez-vous.

Nuriel ouvrit les yeux et vit Séphora en face d'elle qui commençait à éponger le front de Sarafin. La gitane saisit la main de la jeune femme et de l'autre la posa sur son front. Gandalf posa une main sur son épaule et ensemble entreprit de réciter une incantation que Séphora reconnut immédiatement. Elle figea aux premières paroles de la gitane et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle fut tenue au silence lorsque le magicien leva la main pour la faire taire. Séphora savait ce que voulait faire Nuriel et ne put que regarder impuissante la gitane procéder à un processus de transfert d'énergie. En quelques secondes, le corps de Sarafin fut enveloppé d'une douce lumière dorée.

Séphora ne put détacher les yeux devant cette opération. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un transfert d'énergie et elle était très impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait. Mais le processus durait depuis déjà trop longtemps et elle vit Nuriel se mettre à partout. Elle sentait de la peur dans son coeur et son visage grimacer de douleur. Séphora regarda du côté du magicien et lui dit :

- Elle va trop loin Gandalf, elle risque d'en mourir si elle persiste. Retirez-la de son emprise tout de suite…

Gandalf savait qu'elle avait raison, mais patienta encore un moment. Puis, il entendit Nuriel gémir et comprit qu'elle avait atteint son seuil de tolérance. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque sa vie inutilement. Il quitta son épaule et Nuriel ouvrit les yeux grands. Elle se sentait trop faible pour rester assise et se laissa choir contre le dossier de la chaise. Gandalf la souleva pour l'installer au sol. La peau de Nuriel était brûlante et le contact de la pierre froide sur sa peau l'aiderait à reprendre une température normale.

Pendant que Gandalf s'occupait de Nuriel, Séphora examina Sarafin rapidement. Elle était surprise et étonnée à la fois. Elle regarda ses bras, son cou, son ventre et put constater qu'elle n'avait plus aucune marque de blessure. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsque le magicien lui demanda :

- Comment va-t-elle?

Séphora le regarda avec tellement de surprises qu'il sut qu'elle était sauvée. Il sourit plus encore lorsque la guérisseure lui dit :

- Je n'en reviens pas, elle respire normalement, ses plaies sont presque toutes guéries et la température de sa peau est normale… C'est un miracle Gandalf… Elle va s'en sortir… Et Nuriel? Elle va bien au moins?... dit Séphora en couvrant Sarafin pour ensuite rejoindre le magicien près de la gitane.

- Elle va bien elle aussi. Elle est fatiguée et épuisée, mais elle va s'en remettre. Elle n'a besoin que de repos. Dit Gandalf en souriant.

Le magicien caressa délicatement la tête de la gitane et put voir qu'elle ouvrait les yeux lentement. Il lui fit un large sourire et elle lui demanda :

- Sarafin…

- Elle va bien Nuriel, elle va très bien même… Vous avez réussi à sauver Sarafin… Dormez maintenant, il faut reprendre vos forces. Dit le magicien.

Nuriel sourit à peine et ferma les yeux satisfaites de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

- Et c'est comme ça que vous avez fait ce miracle pour sauver la vie de Sarafin. Dit Séphora en serrant la main de Nuriel.

Nuriel soupira lourdement et jeta un regard du côté d'Haldir qui lui aussi souriait. Ce dernier savait que la réhabilitation de la gitane serait plus difficile qu'elle ne voulait le croire. Mais comme les elfes de sa race, elle était obstinée et déterminée. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, il savait qu'elle serait sur pied assez rapidement et prête à poursuivre sa voie. Mais à son air, il voyait bien que quelque chose la perturbait Il lui demanda alors :

- Vous semblez triste Nuriel, ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez? Sauver la vie de Sarafin?

- Oui bien sûr, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce que je vais devenir maintenant. Dit Nuriel tristement.

- Ne vous en faites pas Nuriel, je ne crois pas que Telrea voudra se débarrasser de vous. Elle aura besoin de vous dans les prochains mois. Je sais qu'elle veut vous ramener au Domaine le plus vite possible. Elle m'a affirmé qu'elle prendrait un soin particulier de vous et de Sarafin. Haldir doit justement se rendre au domaine pour vérifier si tout est en ordre. Et puis, je vais être là aussi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mes deux patientes préférées. Dit Séphora en regardant son fiancé avec le sourire.

Nuriel sourit à son tour et prit la main des deux elfes et les regarda avec chaleur. Elle dit alors :

- Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour Telrea et Sarafin. Je vous serai redevable toute ma vie. Dit Nuriel.

- Vous ne nous devez rien Nuriel. Ce fut même un plaisir et merci à vous pour votre sacrifice. Grâce à vous, la vie de plusieurs personnes a été sauvée. Dit Haldir

- C'était mon destin de toute façon. Je devais le faire. Dit la gitane.

- Et je suis très fière d'elle aussi. Dit alors la voix d'un homme qui se présentait dans la chambre.

Le nouveau roi du Rohan entrait dans la chambre de Nuriel le sourire aux lèvres. Haldir et Séphora s'inclinèrent devant le nouvel arrivant et Eomer les salua à son tour. Il approcha le lit de la gitane et se pencha vers Nuriel pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

- Et pour ce qu'elle a fait, je l'aime plus encore qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer. Alors si c'était son destin, et si son sacrifice peut l'obliger à rester près de moi, alors je suis plus heureux encore. Dit Eomer en regardant Nuriel avec énormément d'amour.

Haldir et Séphora savaient que maintenant tout irait pour le mieux pour la gitane et le Rohirrim.

.


	23. 23 La grande demande

23 – La grande demande

Nuriel avait rougi en entendant Eomer parler de la sorte devant les deux elfes. Elle était encore plus rouge lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle pour l'embrasser. Haldir et Séphora avaient souri à sa timidité et s'étaient retirés pour leur laisser un peu d'intimités.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Eomer prit ses mains entre les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres de façon presque désespérées. Il lui dit alors avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix et le regard :

- J'ai cru mourir de peur lorsque j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait. J'ai imaginé le pire, tu sais. J'ai même cru que tu étais à l'agonie. Par chance que Gandalf m'a expliqué ce que tu avais fait pour Sarafin et je me sentais tellement fier de toi. Dit Eomer le regard tendre et affectueux.

Nuriel lui retourna son sourire et se releva pour embrasser sa joue doucement. Elle lui dit alors pour le rassurer :

- Il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans ce que j'ai fait. J'ai sauvé la vie de Sarafin et peut-être même d'autres. Dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre où elle put voir Sarafin en compagnie du Prince de Mirkwood.

- Peu importe, tu as quand même risqué ta vie et tu as renoncé à beaucoup pour sauver Sarafin et pour ça, je suis très fier de toi. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

- Merci Eomer, c'est très gentil de le reconnaître je l'apprécie, crois-moi. Dit Nuriel en le regardant avec tendresse.

- Alors plus rien ne t'empêche de m'épouser maintenant. Dit Eomer le regard suppliant.

Nuriel perdit son sourire et baissa les yeux. Elle sentit les larmes menacer de couler sur ses joues. Elle savait que maintenant qu'elle n'était plus immortelle, elle pouvait se permettre de l'aimer librement. Seulement, son statue de roi restait une barrière difficile à ignorer. Elle prit une profonde respiration et lui dit un sanglot dans la voix sans le regarder :

- Oh Eomer… je suis… je ne peux pas accepter une proposition aussi importante dans l'immédiat. La guerre n'est pas encore finie et beaucoup de choses peuvent se produire. Je crois qu'il serait préférable de patienter encore un peu pour faire ce genre de projet et…

- Nuriel, je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre le reste de mes jours. C'est avec toi que je veux régner sur le Rohan. Je ne pourrai pas diriger mon peuple sans ta présence à mes côtés. Dit Eomer

Nuriel ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son regard suppliant. Elle secoua la tête négativement et soupira lourdement. Eomer sentait son hésitation, mais n'abandonnait pas l'idée de faire d'elle sa reine. Pour Nuriel, c'était impensable d'avoir une place à ses côtés, du moins pas dans une position aussi importante que celle-là. Eomer prit le visage de Nuriel entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder et lui dit dans un souffle :

- Je suis le roi du Rohan maintenant et je peux décider moi-même qui je choisis comme épouse. Personne ne me dira ce que je dois faire. Dit-il sérieusement.

Nuriel le regarda avec surprise et vit qu'il était plus que déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de son désir de l'épouser. Elle avait bien envie de lui dire oui tout de suite, mais elle hésitait encore. Elle se sentait confuse par ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis, elle comprit et lui dit :

- Tu as parlé à Gandalf n'est-ce pas? C'est lui qui t'a dit d'agir avec ton cœur?

Eomer sourit timidement et approuva de la tête. Elle ne put que sourire à son tour et lui dit cette fois plus doucement :

- Eomer, je t'aime assez pour accepter tout ce que tu me demandes, seulement, tu te dois à ton peuple avant tout. Que se passera-t-il si la guerre t'arrache à moi…

- Je ne risque pas de mourir si tu acceptes de devenir ma femme. J'aurai une excellente raison de garder la vie. Tu seras ma source de vie, mon inspiration. ma raison de te revenir plus vivant que jamais. J'étais mort après ton départ d'Edoras, maintenant, j'ai retrouvé la lumière de la vie et c'est toi qui me l'as donné. Tu seras le but ultime pour moi de rester en vie. Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux.

Nuriel avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle sentait aussi sensible. Elle était heureuse qu'il insiste autant, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui résister. Elle fit une dernière tentative pour le dissuader et lui dit :

- Je t'aime énormément Eomer, mais…

- Alors pourquoi hésites-tu? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, tu es celle que je veux pour vivre avec moi. Tu es celle que je veux pour mère de mes enfants. Ne refuse pas de partager ta vie avec moi Nuriel, c'est moi qui risque d'en mourir si tu me dis non…

- Eomer, ne dit pas une chose aussi horrible. Je ne te dis pas non, mais je ne te dis pas oui. Je veux que tu prennes le temps de bien réfléchir à ce que tu me demandes. N'oublie pas que tu as des responsabilités envers ton peuple et que peut-être ton peuple n'acceptera pas une elfe comme reine…

- Arwen de Fondcomb aussi est une elfe et à ce que je sache, Aragorn a bien l'intention de l'épouser. Tu n'as peut-être pas de sang royal, ni de fortune, mais tu seras ma princesse elfique à moi. Sache que je ne renoncerai jamais à toi. Je préfère abdiquer le trône du Rohan plutôt que de te perdre. Dit Eomer en embrassant Nuriel avec amour et tendresse.

Nuriel laissa l'homme de ses rêves la couvrir de baisers et de caresses. Seulement, elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille avant qu'elle ne lui donne sa réponse. Elle le repoussa doucement devant elle et lui dit en le regardant intensément :

- Tu as définitivement parlé avec Gandalf et je soupçonne même une conversation avec le roi du Gondor lui-même. Dit-elle moqueusement.

- Et ce fut des plus instructifs. Je dois le dire… Je suis sérieux Nuriel, je suis disposé à tout abandonner pour être avec toi…

- Je n'en demande pas tant tu sais. Je ne pourrais pas te laisser faire une folie pareille. Alors pour éviter au peuple du Rohan de perdre son roi, j'accepte de devenir ta femme, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Dit-elle en effleurant les lèvres de l'homme sensuellement.

Eomer sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps de la tête aux pieds et instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte autour du corps délicat de Nuriel. Il lui dit langoureusement :

- Alors, nous ferons du Rohan une terre prospère et accueillante. Personne ne se plaindra des Rohirrims… Merci Nuriel, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre du Milieu.

Et avant qu'elle ne change d'idée, il embrassa Nuriel passionnément. Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Gandalf qui se racla la gorge et dit timidement :

- Désolé de déranger de si charmantes retrouvailles, mais nous devons nous préparer au départ. Dit le magicien.

- J'arrive maitre Gandalf, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. Dit Eomer.

Nuriel savait bien qu'il devait faire son devoir. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et lui dit :

- Va… et reviens-moi rapidement. Je t'aime Eomer.

- Je t'aime aussi… Attends-moi, dit le jeune roi du Rohan en la quittant.

Nuriel le regarda quitter la chambre et sourit heureuse de sa décision. Peut-être le regretterait-elle, mais elle aurait au moins vécus un moment heureux dans sa vie. Elle aurait connu l'amour, le vrai, le grand amour.


	24. 24 Épilogue

Un petit mot pour commencer cette dernière partie. Je sais que l'histoire d'Eomer du Rohan est peu décrite de le roman de Tolken, et qu'il est difficile de vraiment le décrire, mais il a quand même eu un rôle important dans le monde de son histoire. Par contre, il y a très peu de fiction sur lui et j'ai voulu faire changement. J'aimerais remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragé à continuer et mes lecteurs qui suivent avec assiduité le récit des aventures des personnages que j'invente pour vous divertir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire. Alors, bonne lecture et merci encore.

24 – Épilogue

La vie était redevenue normale après la brillante victoire des hommes sur les forces du mal. Sauron fut défait grâce à Frodon, qui avait jeté l'anneau de pouvoir dans le feu du Mont du Destin. Par la suite, c'était le moment de la reconstruction un peu partout en Terre du Milieu. Puis, il y avait le couronnement du roi du Gondor et les nombreuses célébrations pour fêter la paix retrouvée. Mais pour Nuriel, c'était un changement de vie radical. Par chance que la sœur d'Eomer et la nouvelle reine du Gondor lui étaient d'une aide précieuse et de bons conseils.

Eowyn avait compris que pour voir son frère heureux, elle devait le laisser vivre sa vie à sa guise. En le rendant heureux, il était un bien meilleur roi. Tout comme Elessar Telecontar du Gondor, il menait son peuple avec justice et efficacité avec à ses cotés une reine de caractère, mais aimable et disponible avec tous les habitants du royaume. Mais parfois, elle oubliait qui elle était. Après quelques années de règne difficiles, le Rohan et le Gondor étaient devenus des exemples à suivre dans tous les domaines.

Il y avait près de dix années que la guerre était finie et aujourd'hui, Eomer du Rohan et son épouse Nuriel se rendaient aux Havres gris pour saluer des amis qui prenaient la mer pour les Valinors. C'était le cas de Séphora et Haldir qui après plusieurs années à voyager entre les différentes cités, ils avaient senti l'appel de la mer et aujourd'hui, ils quittaient la terre du Milieu pour enfin vivre une vie tranquille et calme sur les terres immortelles. Pour Eomer, c'était la moindre des choses, car sans les elfes, le Rohan d'existerait plus. Nuriel s'était liée d'amitié avec Séphora et elle tenait à saluer son amie avant le grand départ.

Legolas et Sarafin avaient aussi fait le voyage et furent surpris d'y voir autant de monde. Mais c'était la joie de se retrouver pour une dernière fois, car la séparation serait difficile pour Nuriel et Sarafin. Seulement, en devenant mortelle, Nuriel était plus émotive et ses élans de joie se manifestaient avec beaucoup de gestes. Legolas ne put retenir une remarque en disant à Eomer :

- Est-elle toujours comme ça? Demanda Legolas en secouant la tête négativement.

- Elle s'oublie parfois. Mais on ne devient pas reine du jour au lendemain. Malgré le temps qui passe, elle reste Nuriel la gitane à l'occasion et j'avoue que c'est parfois embarrassant, mais je ne l'empêcherai jamais d'être elle-même. C'est son petit côté séduisant que j'aime énormément. De toute façon, elle n'est pas la seule à vivre ce changement de vie, j'ai du mal à m'y faire moi aussi même après toutes ces années. Dit Eomer en soupirant.

- Aragorn aussi à du mal avec les protocoles. C'est difficile, mais il y arrive. Ajouta Legolas.

- Je le comprends très bien, mais ce n'était pas le genre de vie que j'avais envisagé au début de ma carrière, mais la vie nous guide parfois sur des chemins tout autres que prévu. Dit le jeune roi du Rohan.

- L'adaptation est difficile pour tout le monde, et Nuriel finira par se rendre compte qu'elle a un rang à tenir. Dit Legolas en saluant un groupe d'elfes qu'il présenta à Eomer.

Sarafin avait rejoint Séphora qui discutait avec Nuriel. Elles s'étaient serrées les unes contre les autres avec joie et échangeaient des souhaits de bonne chance. Lorsque le Capitaine de la Lorien vint rejoindre Séphora, Nuriel lui dit en embrassant sa joue :

- Je vous souhaite une bonne traversée Capitaine. Dit-elle en souriant

- Merci Majesté, c'est gentil d'être venus nous voir. J'espère que le Seigneur Eomer ne vous en voudra pas d'avoir insisté pour venir ici. Dit Haldir.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il me connaît assez pour savoir que j'aurais fait des pieds et des mains pour venir vous voir avant votre départ. De plus, c'est aussi une façon pour moi de mettre le passé derrière moi. Dit Nuriel en tendant un coffret à Séphora.

Séphora fronça les sourcils intrigués et lui demanda curieusement :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ce sont les rares bijoux que je possédais à l'époque ou je voyageais avec le clan de Gildor. Si vous pouviez donner ce coffret à Farah, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra ce que ce cadeau représente. Dit Nuriel avec tristesse.

Haldir sourit et lui promit de remettre ce présent à Farah. Puis, sentant que le moment devenait un peu trop émotif, il dit à Nuriel :

- Nous avons des salutations à vous faire de la part de Telrea et son époux. Dit Haldir

- Comment vont-ils tous les deux? Il y a un moment que je ne les ai vus. J'ai appris que Roxelana suivait l'enseignement du guérisseur de Dol Amroth. J'espère qu'elle s'applique bien à ses devoirs…

Elle se débrouille très bien même. Elle sera la guérisseure officielle de l'Isengard dès la fin de sa formation. Quant à Madril, il occupe un poste important dans la garnison de la cité et il est très populaire auprès des dames. Latoya sert toujours auprès de la reine Arwen et est courtisé par un des conseillers du roi. Il semblerait que le roi surveille de près cette relation. Echtelion termine ses études dans l'espoir de faire son entrée à l'académie dans quelques années. Dit Sarafin avec enthousiasme

- Et le bébé? Comment se porte ce charmant enfant? Demanda Nuriel

Farothen est magnifique et toujours aussi séducteur malgré son âge. Cet enfant est tout simplement adorable et il fait la joie de ses parents. Il représente la nouvelle vie de Telrea et Boromir. Ajouta Séphora en riant.

Nuriel sourit en coin et soupira lourdement. Séphora vit un peu de tristesse dans son regard et lui dit doucement :

- Il y a longtemps que tu as eu de ses nouvelles?

- Trop longtemps malheureusement…

- Tu devrais aller la voir, elle serait tellement contente et puis son époux aussi je pense. Ce serait une belle occasion de mettre Eomer dans le secret. Vous seriez deux à supporter ce fardeau que tu as supporté seule depuis tant d'années. Ajouta Sarafin avec calme dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte de faire le voyage jusqu'à l'Isengard.

- L'idée est bonne, mais je ne tiens pas à faire mourir Eomer de peur en voyant qui est l'époux de Telrea. Dit Nuriel en riant.

Les trois femmes ne purent retenir un sourire moqueur, mais Haldir était assez d'accord avec l'idée de Sarafin et lui dit :

- Nous ne serons plus là pour les visiter. Ce serait une bonne chose que quelqu'un soit disponible de temps à autre pour voir à ce que rien de fâcheux de se produise. Ajouta Haldir

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Si Sarafin consent à faire un détour jusque-là, j'irai en Isengard voir Telrea. De toute façon, ce domaine est tout près de la troué du Rohan non? Le roi du Gondor a laissé à Eomer la possibilité de gérer cet endroit, et grâce au Seigneur des rivières, il y a un nouveau seigneur en Isengard. Je pense qu'il est temps que mon époux apprenne ce qu'il a besoin de savoir sur ce lieu de culte. Dit Nuriel avec un regard malicieux

- Si Legolas n'a rien de prévu, je suis d'accord pour t'appuyer dans cette démarche. Nous ne serons pas assez de trois pour minimiser l'impact de cette révélation à ton époux. Dit Sarafin.

À ce même moment, le son d'un cor se fit entendre, annonçant le départ des bateaux. Haldir et Séphora firent leurs adieux une dernière fois à leurs amis et s'embarquèrent à bord pour quitter la terre du milieu pour toujours. De la rive des Havres gris, Nuriel leva la main pour saluer les elfes et eut du mal à retenir une larme. Elle savait que maintenant, une partie d'elle serait entre les mains de sa famille d'adoption. Elle sentit la main de son époux sur son épaule et sourit tristement. Eomer lui dit alors :

- Allons vient Nuriel, il faut rentrer à Edoras…

- J'aimerais aller voir Telrea en Isengard, il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai vue. Sarafin aussi aimerait y aller et je suis sûr que tu aimerais rencontrer le Seigneur de ce domaine…

Legolas s'était tendu à l'intention de Nuriel de se rendre en Isengard. Il regarda Sarafin qui approuvait de la tête et sentit son cœur battre rapidement. Il ignorait ce que cherchait à faire la Reine du Rohan, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup son projet. Il serra la main de Sarafin qui lui dit le regard suppliant :

- C'est une bonne idée Nuriel, qu'en penses-tu Legolas? Ce serait une bonne occasion de lui présenter celui qui dirige avec énormément de compétence cet endroit de prière. Je pense qu'il est temps que le Roi du Rohan s'intéresse un peu plus à ce qu'il a comme responsabilité près de ses terres. Dit Sarafin avec un air moqueur.

Legolas ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir Nuriel et Sarafin, mais il savait très bien que Telrea avait besoin d'aide. Haldir et Séphora n'étaient plus là pour voir à leur bien-être. Ils avaient besoin d'un nouvel appui pour camoufler l'identité du Maître des lieux.

- Si nous allons en Isengard, nous ne pourrons pas rester trop longtemps. Je ne veux pas négliger mes devoirs de roi. Dit Eomer en riant en coin.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne négligeras rien du tout. Je pense plutôt que tu seras même heureux de ta visite. Je suis persuadé que tu t'entendras très bien avec le Seigneur de l'Isengard. Et puis qui sait? Peut-être seras-tu un visiteur régulier de l'endroit! Dit Nuriel en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Safarin.

Il finit par accepter au grand soulagement des deux femmes et ensemble, ils décidèrent de faire le voyage jusqu'en Isengard. Eomer ignorait à ce moment que son séjour en Isengard serait plus long que prévu. Mais lorsqu'il sut qui était le Seigneur du domaine de l'Isengard, Eomer fut l'un des plus ardent défenseur du maintien de ce lieu sacré auprès du conseil. Nuriel pouvait enfin dire mission accomplie.

Fin

N.B. : Et oui!... c'est la fin de l'histoire de Nuriel la gitane. Vous avez pu lire que celle qui bénéficia de son don extraordinaire était une jeune mortelle. Dans la prochaine partie, ce sera l'histoire de Sarafin, la femme derrière Legolas de Mirkwood.


End file.
